Consideration, Compassion, and Care
by tkdgirl14
Summary: Zuko is found wandering around a dusty, barren plain after leaving Lee's town. He runs into a common peasant girl who houses him while a storm passes through. Events ensue and the two come to befriend each other. -Not a ZukoxOC romance fic-
1. Chapter One: Approach

Hey this is tkdgirl14, the author...I just want to say thank you for reading this story and I hope you will continue to as I add on.

**Note:** If action is what you're looking for, be patient; there's plenty coming up in the later chapters. So I hope you will enjoy this story and reply soon. I'd love advice or any comments! --tkdgirl14--

**Consideration, Compassion, and Care  
Chapter One: Approach**

It was a cool spring evening. Stars lit the dark atmosphere with radiant luminescence. Gazing out into the peaceful sky, the teenage girl breathed softly, moved by the sway of the grasses and call of the approaching storm. Yet this disturbance was no surprise to the small teenager. Somehow she sensed its power creeping on closer as it still remained unseen in the sunny blue skies earlier that week.

She rested quietly, listening to the calm words of the natural life surrounding her. The fresh, unbound river of grass was soothingly rhythmic. This heavenly, pure instance seemed so flawless and free.

While lounging among the soft ground she suddenly sensed the approach of someone. It was a young man, maybe in his teenage years, somewhat muscular; or so she could make out. The vibrations of his rhythmic steps and essence of his presence aroused her focus.

"Who's out there," the young girl ordered, rising to her feet, stable to defend if needed.

As she remained ready a tall figure arose from the shadows of the night. He was a young man with golden eyes and a horrible scar lingering scornfully among his face. His short hair was purely black as it softly reflected the glowing moonlight. Along the man's side was a scraggly, tired ostrich-horse.

"What is a boy like you doing wandering around at night?" she asked keenly, realizing the new stranger was no threat. He only continued walking slowly along, letting his eyes remain staring into the dirt. They appeared so tired and weary. Quickly pacing up to his side, the kindhearted girl strolled quietly along with him. "How long have you been walking?" she asked softly, letting her words flow smoothly.

The boy glimpsed off into the distance as they treaded along and answered emotionlessly, "since morning." She gently grasped his arm to stop his pacing.

"You should rest," the peaceful girl commented. Turning him to face her she kindly suggested, "Why don't you stay with me for the night. It's much safer and more comfortable than to sleep out here." The man silently peered down to her, standing well over half a foot above her, and thought over the offer, but instead let his stubborn ways out.

"I can find my own shelter for the night. I can't stop very long. I have to go on," the young man answered, painting his words emptily gray.

"Do you have enough money? Trust me, the proprietors around here won't accept anything cheap," she added in.

"I-," he paused knowing he was almost out of coins, and still needed to buy food. How would he afford renting a home?

"You should stay at my house for the night. I don't think my landlord will care," the girl once more suggested. The man was about to protest again, but she cut in, knowing what he was about to say. "A storm is coming. It is not wise to stay outside." He nodded agreeably as she led him to a small, quaint Earth kingdom village.


	2. Chapter Two: Truthful

**Chapter Two: Truthful**

The young girl led him contently to a small house with a shaggy, thatched roof. It was a comfortable home, containing only a bedroom, kitchen and living area. "You live here?" the boy commented hoarsely. While leading him into the living area she simply answered without reaction to his remark.

"It's just a temporary home for me right now. I've been traveling for quite a while, searching for my older brother. He was captured by the Fire Nation," she sighed, trying to hide her dismay.

They both rested in the small room and sat facing one another. The boy looked down at the girl, staring into her warm hazel eyes.

"So what is your name?" she asked pleasantly. The boy pulled back in worry, searching for a name to give himself. She understandingly noticed his thoughts and softly added in. "You don't have to lie to me. It's okay. You can trust me," she whispered kindly.

Gazing off into the wall he answered without expression or illustration. "My name is Zuko." His voice was simply and dimly rough, unwilling to show true emotion.

The girl smiled, pleased to hear him speak and introduced herself. "I'm Chloe."

Chloe was a small girl with long, dark brown locks and beautiful eyes illustrating an allure of dark chestnut and a dark forest green. They seemed to reflect the gleam of glistening woods. This young traveler had been searching for her dear brother for nearly a year now. It struck her heart with such pain and regret to think she might never see him again.

"Where were you heading?" the young girl asked calm and at ease.

"It's a long story," he mumbled hiding lingering remorse. Zuko's words were painted gray, empty of expression. Chloe saw he had regret and sorrow in his eyes but still continued on, trying to help ease his feeling of shame and doubt.

Speaking softly she comforted peacefully, "You know that letting go of a painful past can let you reshape the future in front of you. I know it's hard, but it's something you have to do." Zuko did not answer, but silently gazed up at her. Realizing his desire not to open up she immediately changed the subject. It seemed like a category he was uncomfortable to embrace.

"Are you hungry?" the young girl inquired. He quietly shook his head, but a growling stomach gave his answer. She smiled sweetly, while arising and commented, "I'll find you something."

As Chloe was pouring him a warm cup of tea while the food was being cooked Zuko walked up behind her. "You have been traveling by yourself?" he questioned quietly, still not showing emotion as he solemnly gazed into the wall before them. His golden eyes remained stiff, as they always did.

"Yea, my father said it was a bad idea, but I have been perfectly safe. He doesn't believe I can defend myself, even though I have been practicing martial arts since I was four," she commented faintly, peering over her shoulder to glance at him benevolently. Her lips seemed to curve into a delicate grin as she saw the silent boy letting out some words of question.

"You can fight?" the banished prince remarked surprised, but still in his coldly low and full tone, glimpsing back at her.

Chloe smiled even larger, amused by his reaction. "Yes, my grandfather taught me the art of Ping Hyng Tai. It's a form of self defense that shares the techniques of all four bending styles. The moves are smooth and free, but strong and fierce. It balances the power and abilities of the four elements," she explained, flowing with her words.

Then, giving a more direct and sincere look she continued. "Most people don't realize how important balance is in our lives. The reason this war is tearing our world apart so violently, isn't simply because of the battles and hate, but because the balance of the world has been destroyed. The Fire Nation seeks complete control and authority while the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe are just trying to survive. The Air nomads, masters of all peace, were destroyed too long ago. Now the avatar, the only boy who can restore our world's balance is only twelve years old! Somebody has to do something. I can't sit back and watch the world go through such a war. It's not right." Gazing back at Zuko she added in, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just trail on like that. I know you probably don't want to talk about the avatar or balance, or any of this."

The boy was a bit surprised, and confused by how she could feel all these things at fourteen years old. "No, it's fine," he commented almost inaudibly to avoid letting out anything to her.

Now the food was ready, and the young prince couldn't help but eat every piece. Chloe peacefully sipped warm tea while he generously ate. She smiled to see him show some expression. His golden eyes seemed to be so cold and empty. He was soon done, setting his plate aside.

"So why exactly are you traveling alone?" Chloe asked curiously. Zuko wasn't sure what to say.

Staring into her eyes he answered impassively. "I have been traveling with my uncle for the past three years; we just decided it was best to separate."

"Why is that?" Chloe asked bemused. He hesitated, but the young girl gave him a look once again assuring that he could trust her.

Zuko sighed and peered off. "We are being tracked by my sister. She is trying to capture my uncle and me so she can bring us home and take my place on the throne," he let out grudgingly. Chloe wasn't exactly surprised by what he said. She already knew that he was Fire Lord Ozai's son, but decided to not say anything. He wasn't exactly eager to open up his past.


	3. Chapter Three: Listen

**Chapter Three: Listen**

"It must be hard being away from home for so long," Chloe commented kindly.

"Sometimes, I'm worried for my uncle though. He's getting too old to wander alone." He stopped to look over at her, a bit puzzled. Then in his cold words Zuko asked as if not even questioning, "You aren't mad at me for being from the Fire Nation? You don't hate me?"

"Zuko, I don't judge people by where they are born. Just because someone is born into one nation, it does not mean that their true feelings lay with it," Chloe protested with certainty.

"You don't even know me. How would you know how I truly feel," the boy remarked harshly.

"No I don't, but I trust you; and if you give me a chance I could get to know you," she implied aggravated, but regaining her stability the young girl took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't usually act like this. I've just been having a really hard time getting by lately. It's not exactly easy traveling across the entire world looking for someone you love. Even if I do find these men, I don't know how I'll save my brother. With my luck I'll get arrested along with him."

"You will find him, and you'll save him," he ensured with his almost lifeless words, then continued on. "Just never give up," Zuko boldly ended. Chloe looked up at him, surprised that he spoke somewhat optimistically. She felt comforted by his insight and ardently smiled.

Sighing with relief she let out, "Thank you."

"You should rest now. It is getting late," Chloe soon suggested. The hour was nearing midnight. Through the emptiness of the thin walls the sound of rain beat against the ground. Dark, gray clouds loomed above the earth, erasing the vision of the beautiful stars. Zuko had no problem drifting off to rest with the storm's soft lulls, but Chloe was too stricken by its melody.

The young girl always understood exactly what a storm meant as it disrupted the air. It was almost strange how Chloe had such impressive senses. After watching her father teach her brother earthbending, she gained a new outlook on things. She waited and listened to her surroundings. If she was patient long enough she could hear what the storm spoke. This disturbance poured rain down severely onto the ground. Thunder exploded in the air. Lightning pierced the deep blue atmosphere. It seemed so angry and enraged. She knew something was coming.

Trying to clear her mind of the storm Chloe returned to the small room and tiredly fell asleep. The next morning she awoke to the same blistering storm. The wind roared fiercely outside the small house. She knew neither of them would be able to travel in this kind of weather. It was just too dangerous.

As she prepared breakfast, Zuko drearily walked into the room. Rubbing his eyes he paced up to a small window and gazed out into the storm. "It's not safe to travel today. You should probably stay here until it clears, just to be cautious," Chloe added, looking up from her cooking.

"I can't stop. I have to continue on," he answered brashly, not listening to her request.

"Zuko, not only is it unbelievable harsh out there, but if your sister finds you, it would be almost impossible to firebend. Plus, with this rain and wind, your vision would be suffering enough. You can't go out there, please don't," she commented nearly desperate.

Looking back at her, seeing her unbearable glare of plead and look of innocence, he finally agreed, "Okay." Chloe had now set up the table and finished the food. They both sat down and filled their stomachs in silence.

As soon as they were done, she hurriedly washed the dishes and peacefully peered out the window to watch the replenishing storm. It seemed to have calmed down a bit, but was still unfit to journey through.


	4. Chapter Four: Wisdom

**Chapter Four: Wisdom**

Chloe was resting on the wooden bench that sat outside the small house, sheltered by the porch, when Zuko walked out and sat next to her. He was silent again. His eyes had returned to a meaningless coldness.

The young girl remained staring into the rain, but spoke to the new stranger. "How long have you and your uncle been separated?"

"It's been nearly a week now," he answered, gazing over at her. He sighed, regretting leaving Iroh, and continued on. "He's really the only person who understands me. I shouldn't have left him," Zuko let out with his hoarse, but smooth voice, staring into the ground. It was strange to hear him talking like this. He never really said much to anyone.

Chloe peeled her eyes away from the outdoors and gently smiled at him, feeling relieved by his words. "I know how you feel. My brother, Karon (Kay-ron), was the one person who always listened to me. He was a loving older brother. I've spent the last year of my life trying to find him. I just wish I could hear his voice again," she remorsefully released. Zuko saw that in her beautiful eyes, there was pain and regret. It almost appeared that tears were resting in them.

He somehow felt more peaceful than he had in the last three years. "You will," the boy comforted gazing into her warm eyes again. She grinned thankfully and wrapped her arms around him. Zuko felt somewhat awkward, still being scarred by the fatal past, but also felt relaxed by this girl.

Suddenly the rain had softened into a light mist. The Sun glistened brightly through an opening in the clouds, and brought this morning to life. Chloe pulled away and smiled blissfully. A swift breeze brushed her cheek as the air rested filled with warmth. Two doves swooped down from gliding through the air, and rested on the small wooden roof of the porch. It was an ideal moment. Chloe peered off into the small town, preserving the instance of heavenly peace.

"Maybe it would be wise to leave now. It seems the storm has settled," Zuko implied.

The young girl knew this was a bad idea. Remembering how the storm had acted last night she added in. "No, you shouldn't leave yet. This storm has only rested. It will soon become worse again. Plus, I have a feeling something's going to happen. You should stay," Chloe advised.

"How do you know? I have to continue on. This may be my only chance to leave for days, and I'm taking it," the foolish boy demanded. As he got up to return inside Chloe quickly rose and held his arm, stopping him from moving. Zuko, already irritably annoyed looked down at her, eyes thin with displease.

"Zuko, please, trust me. This is a really bad idea. You can't leave," she stated only trying to help. But the man refused. He jerked his arm away and put together his things.

Zuko walked towards the door, where Chloe stood. Before letting him leave she gave one last statement. "Please, be careful," the lonely girl commented smiling harmlessly, worrying for the stubborn boy. He only continued walking on and disappeared in the mist.

After she could no longer see him, Chloe sat among the wall and leaned her head wearily against it, staring into the ceiling. She couldn't help but be endlessly concerned for him. Knowing something was not right, she couldn't focus on anything else.

As the banished prince treaded on and on, the storm once again grew ruthlessly. The rain poured down on his tired soul brutally. There seemed to be no more towns for miles and miles. Only a rocky plain with little life surrounded him.

Once walking for nearly an hour, to his demise, Azula, along with Ty Lee and Mai, attacked Zuko. He was blown off his feet by a blaze of blue fire thrown by his vile sister. Immediately rising up, the prince angrily threw an array of fire balls and then engaged in the real fight.

While all this was occurring, Chloe would no longer stand the fear, and had paced on, following the muddy footprints of the young boy. When she reached him she was stricken to see the ongoing combat. Poor Zuko was clearly outnumbered and outmatched. Chloe quickly and swiftly approached Ty Lee only to surprise her with an unpleasant crescent kick, bringing the girl down.

Mai noticed the new enemy and rapidly threw three sharp daggers at the innocent girl. Dodging their blades she rushed up, leaning broadly towards the ground, and hastily knocked her down. Again the erratic girl threw an even larger knife that nicked Chloe's shoulder. Not caring for the cut, the small girl suddenly side kicked the intruder and took on Azula, who was just about to strike her insolent brother.

"Do you really think you can beat me," the princess mocked seeing her size. Chloe only smirked and dodged the lash of lightning Azula unleashed. Abruptly running up to the tall, audacious girl, she attacked. They fought on and on until the small girl drop kicked her to the ground. She was about to strike when Zuko and Chloe surrounded her. Outraged, the distasteful girl threw a wall of flames before them, and raced off with Ty Lee and Mai.


	5. Chapter Five: Kindness in So Many Ways

Hey guys, I'd love to have more replies from any new readers. So please tell me what you think. I hope you find this next chapter interesting. I have a lot more coming up!

**Chapter Five: Kindness in So Many Ways**

Zuko looked down at the tiny girl trying to catch her breath. He was amazed that she could really fight so well. Chloe looked up from the dust. "Are you are okay?" she questioned.

He sighed and gazed at her eyes. They now appeared as a dark, full brown. He had never recognized how her eyes changed color along with her emotions. "Yea, I'm fine." Peering off into the storm he gruffly added in. "Thank you."

She smiled and answered kindly, "Your welcome." Also staring into the dark clouds the young girl commented, "We should head back now. I know you probably want to continue on, but I wouldn't take that chance. Stay with me until the storm clears, and then press on. I'll be leaving this town too when it's over. I need to continue to search for my brother." Zuko nodded at her suggestion.

Both teenagers headed back to the small, beautiful town. Zuko had never realized the breathtaking scenery of green, and houses painted a sensitive red, with gold designs outlining the walls. This simple village was filled with charming cherry blossom trees. A small, silvery stream ran down the center square. Mei Li was a lovely town surrounded by a dry wilderness.

As soon as they arrived at the small house, Chloe jadedly fell onto her soft bed. Not only did she not exactly earn much rest the night before, that fight took most of her energy. While she laid there, trying to regain motivation, Zuko quietly walked in. She wearily sat up as he rested next to her.

"Why'd you come after me?" the boy asked quietly, hiding his uncertainty.

She sighed and glimpsed over at him. "I knew that something would go wrong. I didn't want you to get hurt."

He still didn't understand why she acted like this. Asking brusquely he let out, "Why do you do this? Why are you so compassionate?" He stopped and sighed, gazing into the wall. "I've never met someone like you." Zuko again paused and looked down at her. "You remind me of my uncle." This was unexpected to her. She didn't realize he thought this way about her. Chloe only grinned kindheartedly up at him.

The young man with his golden eyes peered out of the window in her room. The storm was now fiercer than it had acted before. Hail swept down from the sky, beating the earth. He silently got up and stood by the window.

"How did you know this was going to happen," Zuko asked, whispering his words. The room was dim and warm compared to the merciless disturbance outside. The pretty girl rose and rested next to him, leaning against the cold wall.

"I don't know. I just get these feelings. Since I've learned to listen to my surroundings, I've seemed to become connected to the storms and life around me. It's just a sort of spiritual understanding. To you I probably sound crazy," she joked trying to explain.

Zuko looked down at her and didn't hesitate. "I don't think that. You're not crazy. It's a gift to be able to have this kind of perception," he said strongly. His words were utterly sincere, but painted without expression.

Chloe beamed, relieved and surprised at his comforting words, and leaned her head gently against his shoulder. She was amazed at how different he was on the inside, rather than the ruthless firebender she had heard about. Zuko found it surprising that she did this, but didn't mind. He started to feel less alone in the world.

Later on that day the young girl attempted to bandage the cut upon her arm. It was deeper than she had thought. Zuko noticed her and walked up, taking the cloth in his hands. "Here," he commented, wrapping it perfectly around her arm.

She looked up from the floor and vaguely smiled, "thanks." Soon after, Chloe prepared dinner for them. The storm still raged on. When the food was done they both sat down to enjoy a much needed meal. Zuko remained mute as they ate. The young girl could barely take the silence.

Nightfall came almost suddenly. The sky still remained blanketed by clouds. Chloe and Zuko both fell asleep with ease; but to Chloe's displease a horrible dream ran through her mind.

In the girl's thoughts, she waded through an endless meadow, full with florescence. The warm Sun sat quietly among the horizon as a cool, soothing breeze whistled by. Her long hair danced in the wind. Just as she appeared on a rolling hill, visions of smoke and fire awaited at bay. A small village was up in flames. Chloe desperately rushed down to the village to find the houses singed with blaze. A heartbreaking cry filled the air. It arose from a small hut burning furiously. Inside she discovered the beholder was her dear brother, Karon.

"No," she yelled out, trying to enter the house and save him, but it was no use. Tears rolled down her face as she screamed into the night air, fighting for her brother's life.

Suddenly the poor girl awoke, heart racing fast. Apparently she had shouted out from her dream, because Zuko rushed in, awoken by her cry. "What's the matter?" he asked, noticing her flushed face and eyes filled with terror.

"I-I just had a bad dream. It was nothing." Chloe calmed herself and stared away from the tall boy. He immediately sat down next to her, and turned her towards him.

"Tell me," he whispered trying to be caring.

"I just- I saw my brother again. But he, he was trapped inside this house, and it was up in flames. I tried to help him but," she stopped and gasped with grief. She could not prevent the tears from flowing down her face. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but couldn't help it. The dream just hurt so much.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. "It was just a dream. It'll be okay," he whispered, patting her back, comforting her pain. The girl's sobs faded into the night.


	6. Chapter Six: Details

**Chapter Six: Details**

The next morning they both slept in. Outside the clouds still hovered in the cool air, but the storm was meeting its end. Chloe was the first to awake. She decided to visit the local market and gather food and supplies. Tomorrow she would set out to find Karon again.

When Zuko woke he was surprised to find no trace of his young friend. Yawning, he exited the house only to find Chloe chatting with a local boy. He seemed to be keenly intrigued by her presence. The banished prince paced up to her, cutting off their conversation. "What are you doing?" he asked almost impatient.

She smiled up at him and introduced the young man. "Hey, this is Sai Kwan. He is my brother's old friend. Sai Kwan, this is the man I was telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you," the old friend commented. "So, does this man have a name?" Sai Kwan asked Chloe. Zuko's face suddenly formed into worry.

"You know what. Um, we have to get back to the house," she cut in. The prince was relieved by her reaction. They headed towards the house as Sai Kwan yelled out.

"Well, good luck with your brother."

As Chloe was preparing breakfast after they returned, Zuko opened up the bag and gazed into it. "What's all this food for?"

Chloe looked over and replied, "I'll probably take off tomorrow after this storm clears up. Of course, I don't exactly have any idea of where I'm going. I've searched everywhere. He's got to be in one of these villages that have been taken over." She sighed and headed for the kitchen counter. "Do you want some tea? It's about the only thing that calms my mind these days."

The quiet boy laughed under his breath as he spoke, "You really are like my uncle." It was different to hear him humorous. Chloe smiled and laughed sweetly in response. Soon she had prepared a warm kettle of ginseng tea. Sitting at the small table, the young girl sipped the calming tea, while Zuko ate his breakfast. They for once shared a real conversation.

Chloe spoke of her brother and the wonderful times they had. Zuko looked off as he commented regretfully. "At least you have a sibling that cares about you. Azula is, well she's- she's not considering or caring. She is so thoughtless." He stopped to look over at her again; then remarked regretfully, "I feel like she's more of an enemy than a sister; and I don't mean just recently." His words still remained as a ghostly emptiness; even the young girl's embellishing acts of kindness and consideration couldn't affect it.

The young girl sighed and answered truthfully. "Zuko, I'm sure that deep down she does care for you. Even though this task, and your father's will cloud her mind right now, some day she'll realize that you matter more to her." Chloe grinned convincingly as Zuko gazed into her eyes. He still felt opposition but nodded, accepting her hopefulness.

The quiet day drifted on without dismay. Chloe spent most of her time sketching in an old pad. She had always had a talent for capturing not only the beautiful scenes, but the inner spirit and character of them too.

One detailed sketch displayed Zuko resting against the wooden bench. It illustrated his golden eyes and rough, black hair; it showed his sorrowful scar and pale skin. But most of all, the drawing embodied the sadness and pain that his eyes reflected. It painted the regret and shame he felt; even the stubbornness of his ways shone through the brilliant picture. The young boy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it.

"What do you think?" the artist asked merrily. As he glimpsed at the masterpiece he paused, amazed. It took his breath away. It seemed like she knew him completely, how she saw every detail of his mind.

"It's, it's perfect," he commented trying not to show astonishment. He looked up at her as he saw her peaceful, serene smile. She seemed like her heart was completely at ease, without the stress or worry she always faced.


	7. Chapter Seven: Healing

**Chapter Seven: Healing**

Zuko awoke to Chloe packing her things the next morning. She had already cooked breakfast. He quickly arose and stopped her routine. "You're not leaving already are you?"

The girl grinned up at him and ceased her packing. "No, I just figured I'd get things ready. I should leave by noon though," she sighed. "Why don't we eat, prepare your things, and then both just relax before we head off again."

Zuko nodded his head agreeably and sat at the table. They ate slowly, taking in their last meal in Mei Li. Once they finished Chloe helped the man put together his things. Afterwards they both rested on the bench and gazed out into the village.

"I'm so relieved to continue looking for Karon," Chloe sighed.

Zuko gazed off into the dusty street adding in, "I have to find my uncle. I don't think capturing the avatar will help me anymore." The man paused to sigh; his eyes looked completely distant and weary. "Everything I've fought for the past three years is now worthless. I'm unwanted in the Fire Nation, and hunted in the Earth Kingdom. There's no reason in fighting anymore," the tired, torn boy let out. He seemed so depressed and disappointed.

Chloe tucked her hand under his jaw and turned him to face her. "Zuko, you are the one who told me, never give up." She stopped to unleash a more serious but sensitive look. "You can't stop fighting. What about your uncle? I know it's hard to get by right now, but we must face the pain before reaching the happiness we seek so much," the girl preached sincerely. Sighing Chloe finished with complete seriousness. "Don't give up," she demanded softly, bringing his chin down, glancing straight into his eyes.

Zuko smiled on the inside, but reframed from illustrating it. She had such an overpowering way with words. Yet three years of pain and hurt wouldn't be healed in a matter of days. Chloe knew that, yet still she felt unbelievably relieved to know in some way he was growing inside.

A new idea came into her mind, one she couldn't help but beam for. "You know what. Maybe it's best if we travel together. I know you probably want to be alone, but it might be safer, especially if Azula comes after you again. If you find your uncle you two can continue on and I'll find my brother. I just have a bad feeling about going on alone."

"Your senses again; you're probably right. We should travel together," Zuko agreed without refusal or opposition. Chloe again smiled vibrantly.

Noon had now come, and they both set out from the small village, carrying the old ostrich horse along with them. The sun shone through a patch in the clouds and warmed the muddy earth. Chloe had brought her long hair up into a ponytail and wore the clothes she always traveled in. It was a cool, calm day as they walked on and on.

After nearly three hours of pacing along they approached an endless forest of evergreens. Weary of walking, Zuko thought it best to ride the ostrich horse for the rest of the day. As he leaped up onto it he reached out his hand. "Here," the boy suggested pulling her up to sit in front of him.

"Are you sure he can carry two people," Chloe asked concerned. Zuko brought his arms around and took the reigns, signaling it to go.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," he kidded. She just smiled humorously as they continued on. The forest was thick with life. By sunset they reached the end of its length. A long, flowing plain waited.

Chloe sat watching the Sun rest on the horizon as Zuko lit a small campfire. He came up and rested next to her, wrapping his arms around his knees, peering off into the distance. The evening atmosphere was painted a tender red, with the dissipating clouds reflecting its brilliance. The prairie of grass seemed to continue on and on, its dancing creating a soft, mesmerizing lullaby.

"It's beautiful," the girl whispered, admiring the landscape. She smiled with a heavenly daze. Her eyes gleamed in the late sunlight.

"Yea," Zuko agreed also gazing off into the sunset. His voice seemed completely peaceful, but still hushed. He was suddenly changing in a way that had never happened before. Why, he didn't know; but it was a great feeling. In a way, it was possible that this scar encircling his heart was finally healing.


	8. Chapter Eight: Premonition

**Chapter Eight: Premonition**

The young prince rested on the soft ground while the sparkling stars lit the dark sky. Chloe sat gazing at the iridescent moon feeling the warm breeze on her face. She joyously glimpsed down at the young man and beamed quietly.

Chloe remembered the tales her brother had explained to her of this boy. He spoke of what his poor soul endured, and how his mind turned dark. Karon told of how the fearless Prince Zuko was a heartless firebender who destroyed village after village; how this man did not care for anyone else.

Yet she did not see this villain. She didn't see a merciless man searching for the avatar. Her eyes beheld the vision of a torn man who only wanted things to return to normal; a son who only wanted to make his father proud, a friend who had a golden heart, but did not show it. Zuko wasn't evil. He was just covered by pain and overshadowed by anger. Chloe knew those tales were wrong; at least they were now. Zuko had evolved from the ruthless, reckless, and arrogant boy he was once.

Zuko awoke the next morning to the smell of something cooking. The aroma of food filled the air. Chloe knelt next to the fire and held a pot over it carefully; it was full of a delicious soup. She had already fetched enough water for a few days. A large river was at the edge of the meadow where they stood.

The sky was now clear and blue. The irritable storm had disappeared overnight. Birds whistled in the distance. A beautiful red ribbon hawk soared across the sky. In theory this breathtaking bird was a sign of peace. Its crimson red feathers and beautiful body symbolized the tranquility that was present; but in some cases this visit was the forecast of tragedy and pain. Neither Chloe nor Zuko noticed the hawk flying about the endless sky.

The boy walked up and sat next to Chloe. She smiled to see him awake and greeted, "Hey," softly. The food was now ready. Pouring him a bowl of soup the girl added in, "Zuko, where exactly are we heading?"

Grasping the bowl and resting it in his lap he answered with uncertainty. "I really don't know. I was hoping you would know where any local villages might be."

"Well there is this city about twenty miles away, Chi Ji (chee jee). Your uncle might have stopped there. It's a large town, with plenty of interesting citizens. It's actually the village my brother visited last. I don't know if it's a good idea though. A rumor is spreading that Fire Nation soldiers have attempted to take it over. I was planning on visiting before, but I don't know if it'd be wise for you to come along. But other than this, there are no more villages for nearly a hundred miles," she explained unhappily.

"We'll go there. It has to be where my uncle is. I'm sure that rumor is nothing," Zuko remarked emotionlessly. Chloe was about to cut in but he stopped her. "It'll be fine."

Soon after breakfast finished they continued on. By lunchtime they were both tired of pacing and rested by the gently flowing river. Its waters were named Shin Mi, after the mysterious effects its myth beheld.

Chloe silently laid on her back, listening to the glistening run of the river. For an unforeseen reason, a sudden vision ran into her mind involuntarily. -A town was again up in flames. Screams shattered the air as countless fire nation soldiers surrounded the town's limits. Women and children tried to escape, but were trapped in the fiery chaos.-

The girl immediately snapped back to reality. She had no idea what just happened. Her heart raced fast as Chloe tried analyzing what it meant. The burning town was Chi Ji. She did not say anything to Zuko about the premonition; only kept it in the back of her mind.

The prince rose up from the tall grass and looked down at her, "We should probably set off again. We want to make it there before nightfall," he suggested. Chloe nodded silently and also stood up.

As they walked on and on Chloe couldn't help but admire the beautiful nature around her. The prairie was a vast explosion of life. Tall, golden blades blended in with the rainbow of wildflowers and shrubs. A long, elegant tree stood apart from the meadow, just before the broad river.

Zuko and the girl soon reached the illustrious city of Chi Ji. The town seemed to be having some sort of festival. Citizens walked cheerfully through the streets stopping at stands full of extraordinary foods and colorful masks. At the center meeting place a grand stage was set up. Benders performed demonstrations of their astounding abilities. Musicians played songs that soothed the soul.

Chloe found a local house that could be rented while Zuko bought food for their trip. The Sun already found its way behind the horizon.


	9. Chapter Nine: Torn

**Hey guys...well I haven't gotten any replies yet but that's okay. Just please give me any comments or opinions. I take critism too, as long as its constructive lol.**

**Chapter Nine: Torn**

As Chloe and Zuko unpacked their things, they couldn't help but overhear the explosion of laughter and applause. The young girl had found a small house that was more suitable for the two of them. It sat on the far southern end of town upon a hill overlooking the rest, right along a small wood. Sounds of the festival echoed in the lush forest.

"Do you want to go check out the festival?" Chloe asked cheerfully. She looked up from her bags and smiled convincingly.

"No that's okay, I'll stay here," he commented passively.

"Oh come on, I think we could both use a little amusement," she laughed benignly, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the house. Zuko just went along with it.

In what seemed to be a wide market area, a large stage stood. An earthbender was making an impressive demonstration. Both teenagers stood and watched amazed. The young and very handsome man, which Chloe of course noticed, was soon done. Leaping onto stage was a pair of performers. One was a tall, muscular man, seeming to be dressed as the Fire Lord. The other was younger and wearing a dark green suit and a blue mask.

"Presenting the heroics of the Blue Spirit!" announced one man. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Chloe hadn't heard of the Blue Spirit before.

The man impersonating the Fire Lord exclaimed out to the crowd, "I, Fire Lord Ozai, will win this one hundred year war and take over the world!"

The Blue Spirit cut in, unleashing his pair of broadswords. "Not if I can help it." Zuko couldn't take this mockery and dismay anymore. He stormed off. Chloe was puzzled as she ran after him. Of course they derided the exiled boy's father, but she felt that wasn't it. There was something else.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" she let out gently trying to figure this out, as he stopped his trudging.

"Nothing, -I'm just not feeling well," the banished prince mumbled, stopping to face her. He then paced off to the small house. Chloe remained standing there so confused. "What happened?" she asked in her mind.

The young girl soon ran back to the house to find Zuko sitting against the wall outside, staring off into the forest. She quickly rushed up to him and rested next to him.

"Zuko," Chloe whispered softly. "What's the matter? Please tell me," the compassionate girl commented, gazing up at his golden eyes. He was avoiding something; she saw it in them.

"It's nothing," he again let out evading her plea.

"I know that you're hiding something, just please tell me what it is. You don't have to lie," she assured truthfully. Chloe added in once more, whispering lightly, "please."

The boy didn't know how to react. Instead he gravely got up and returned into the house without a word. Chloe now rested her back against the wall and leaned her head against it.

When Chloe did return, she walked into his room only to find Zuko fast asleep. Just as she was about to exit, the gleam of the moon reflected on something in the boy's bag. Chloe tried fighting the urge to examine it, but couldn't resist. Kneeling before the bag she reached in to find a mask. She gasped almost silently when she realized it was the Blue Spirit mask. No wonder Zuko had acted so oddly earlier. But why would he do this; be the Blue Spirit? Those were the thoughts that ran through her head.

Suddenly the young man awoke and saw the girl holding the mask. He saw the look in her eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked almost furiously, but he was too tired. Chloe got up slowly and walked over to rest next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I just saw this lying around," Chloe explained quietly then paused. "Zuko, why didn't you tell me about this? I wouldn't have told anyone or judged you."

Zuko looked off and stingily answered, "I thought you would think I was a traitor, just like everyone else." Chloe gazed up at him.

"I would never think of you that way, Zuko. You are my friend," she let out empathetically. He was surprised by her statement; her friend? He had never really had a friend before. Zuko didn't realize she felt that way about him. It gave him a sense of renewal to know he wasn't quite so alone.

Zuko sighed and stared in the distance, knowing her thoughts. He spoke without expression or illustration. "I was just so confused and angry then. I don't know how to act or think anymore, not since the past three years. My father is so arrogant and vain. I didn't understand why he wouldn't put past respect just once. Now I've lost everything. I don't know how to live anymore. There's nothing left. I just feel so-," he couldn't find the right word.

"Torn," Chloe added in listening wholly. Zuko was surprised by her reply, and gazed down at her hazel eyes. He let out a sigh of relief at her empathy. The boy nodded and felt somehow comfortable. The girl now continued on sensitively explaining, "You know Zuko, at some point in our lives all of us feel torn. It's a part of what life is. Being torn is only one rut in life that is finally overcome, that is if we keep trying." She stopped to place her hand on his shoulder, staring at him in the eyes entirely. "You will get by this, I know you will."


	10. Chapter Ten: Warmth

**Author's note:** Hi it's me, tkdgirl14, again. I just want to say thanks to almostinsane, my first replier. So please still give me any comments or thoughts you have. So I hope you like this next chapter, I've been working really hard on these.

**Chapter Ten: Warmth**

Morning soon came the next day. The air was cool and refreshing. Dew remained resting on the delicate grass blades. Chloe awoke feeling renewed in a sense; she decided to cook Zuko a nice breakfast then stroll through the forest that lay next to the house. The trees lightly rustled in the soft wind as the girl treaded placidly along. Warm sunlight shone through the vivid mixture of trees, making the forest floor glisten with brilliance. In a way the glassy woods seemed to bring her home.

Zuko awoke shortly after Chloe had left. He noticed the breakfast prepared and quickly ate, wondering where she was. As the beautiful girl walked on, she admired the nature deeply. It let her reflect on the current events in her life. She thought of how she missed Karon so dearly, and how Zuko helped her lighten the feeling of loneliness she had been feeling for so long. Chloe remembered the days she spent with her brother, fishing along the creek, exploring the land, seeking freedom from the war. Then her mind reflected on the day the tense messenger arrived at their small farm, telling of how Karon was captured in a raid. It broke her heart just thinking of his words, right before Karon left to journey through the large continent. "No matter whether I'm here with you or not, you will never be alone. Please don't forget that, little sister."

Just moments before, Zuko decided to go on through the forest. He knew Chloe was in there somewhere. Just as those antique words repeated in her head, Zuko came up behind her. "Hey," he whispered striding up beside her.

Chloe looked over at him, and put on a fake smile. The boy saw that her eyes seemed unbearably in pain. "Are you okay?" he asked worryingly. She nodded and looked away from him as they continued walking. Zuko knew something was wrong. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he asked, his words painted gray, "What is wrong?" Chloe only peered down into the dirt; tears filled her eyes.

Zuko turned her to face him and gazed into her eyes deeply, gaining her attention. "Chloe," he whispered keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders. She looked up at him, still trying to bite back tears.

"I-I just miss Karon so much," Chloe let out sorrowfully. Tears grazed her cheek and fell from her chin. The young man brought her up to him and hugged her as she sobbed. They rested down on the soft grass as Chloe let out her misery. Zuko held her head against his shoulder sympathetically and stroked her soft hair. "Why did they have to take him away? Why did they have to do this?" the tired and distressed girl let out. She didn't mean just the Fire Nation. "Wh-what if he's,"

The young prince stopped her. "He isn't," Zuko let out comforting her deeply. "We'll find him. I promise." Chloe wrapped her arms around him tightly and eventually calmed down. He subtly wiped the tears from her face and caressed her neck. His eyes were still stiff, his voice was still distant and cold, but somewhere deep inside there was warmth.


	11. Chapter Eleven: So Many Emotions

**Author's Note:** Hi, plz post remarks or comments if u have any. I would really appreciate it. Well here is the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Eleven: Too Many Emotions**

Night came swiftly and suddenly. Chloe had convinced Zuko to come down and enjoy the festival with her. They both sat in a large, beautiful theatre, while countless musicians and travelers entertained the stage. The prince at first found it dull; Chloe on the other hand had a love for the harmonious art of music.

An older man, with wispy white hair and icy blue eyes walked onto the long stage, carrying some sort of flute. The instrument was carved from a light, elusive wood, and had a unique design. As the man rested upon a stool, he lifted the flute and took a deep breath.

Suddenly an essence of music filled the air. The beautiful song flowed with ease, and illustrated a true feeling of peace. It touched the hearts of every spectator who filled the area. The soothing melody enchanted the air, and expressed a magical feeling, that most had never experienced. An airy, smooth rhythm echoed through the wooden flute, embracing the happiness and tranquility that seemed so unattainable; it performed an image of a quiet, soft morning sitting upon a grassy field gazing out into the warm sunlight as butterflies glided freely. It reminded everyone of the innocent bliss they felt when they let go of all worries and troubles.

Chloe and Zuko watched silently, entranced by the calming piece. It seemed as though the song went on forever, expressing a memory of lives that they had forgotten. Yet soon it was over, and an amazed silence followed. Then an applause no other could fulfill praised the dear old man. His eyes glittered in the lights as every single viewer stood up kindheartedly and cheered with ecstatic disbelief.

As the young boy and girl paced back to the small house, they were wordless. Did that really just happen? How could someone create such an inspired and gleaming feeling? Both friends rested in their small rooms and took on everything they were feeling then. Chloe was reminded of the old days on their farm. She missed being at home. Zuko didn't know how to react. He was speechless. His mind seemed to trail back to the days he spent playing cheerfully with his uncle when he was just a kid, free of responsibility and stress. It seemed like a lifetime ago to him. Were those memories even real anymore?

It was now nearing midnight when Chloe quietly stood in his doorway. Zuko had fallen asleep while reading some sort of book. As she quietly paced up to him, she smiled admiringly. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. Chloe gently took the book from his hands and rested the warm blanket over him. The small manuscript had a leather covering and golden letters with the inscription _Torn._

As the young girl read the description she saw that it told the story of a boy torn between what's right and what is expected by his loved ones. It wrote of a young man traveling endlessly, trying to find his place in the world and dealing with the controversy of being born into the Fire Nation. This man was certainly no prince, but in a way Zuko was reflected in him.

Chloe grinned even more peacefully and rested it upon the table. Gazing back at him she felt something inside her. It was like the tear in her heart was gone. Zuko gave Chloe hope.

Just as the young girl drifted into sleep a heartrending cry filled the air. Both Chloe and Zuko immediately woke up, minds racing for an answer to what was going on. Chloe swiftly rushed out the door to look down on the town from the hillside of their house. Zuko soon followed.

There were at least ten houses set ablaze as the young girl gazed down upon the town. She knew that that dream earlier was no mistake. Zuko walked up behind her and looked in amazement. At the edge of the city they could see an entire horde of Fire Nation soldiers. Chloe knew what she had to do.

"Zuko, I have to go down there. You should go, now. We can't let them capture you," the brave young woman let out gazing back at him; worry painted her eyes.

"Chloe," Zuko let out trying to persuade her. "You can't-," he was about to add in, but his courageous friend stopped his demand.

"I have to do this. Get your things together and go. I'll hold them off and try to stop them; you just get out of here." She gave him a look that showed she would not do otherwise. He sighed regretfully and nodded, then returned to the house quickly.

Chloe immediately ran down to the city where the soldiers invaded. Luckily, a chosen few visiting waterbenders were already at work putting out the flames. The earthbenders attacked the Fire Nation men and eluded their home being burned down.

The girl swiftly took her stance and faced the enemy. She knocked out nearly a dozen soldiers with her well practiced skills and then took on the leading man, Admiral Xuan (Chwon). He was an irritable young man who had gained the favor of Fire Lord Ozai. Xuan was a muscular man with long black hair, partially pulled into a traditional tie knot. His eyes were a deep brown.

Admiral Xuan threw a series of fireballs at the young opponent; then unleashed a whirl of fire while she dodged the others. The last attack through her off guard but she quickly evaded it. Now she ran to him rapidly, and leaped to enforce a fierce sidekick into his face. The man fell back roughly, and became outraged. He instantly rose up and struck ruthlessly. Finishing with a swift kick that flung her feet up from under her, the admiral brought her onto the dirt. Bringing his fists out, ready to strike, the man gruffly commented.

"You didn't think I was going to let some girl defeat me did you?" Just as his fists were releasing flames a tall figure swooped down from a rooftop, in front of the girl, and knocked the man down. This figure was the Blue Spirit.

The masked hero looked back at the girl he just saved. Chloe smiled thankfully up at her fearless friend. Resuming the fight the boy looked back at Admiral Xuan who was now on his feet once more. Fire poured from his wrists as he fumed with anger. Immediately the Fire Nation admiral threw balls of flames at the new rival. The Blue Spirit immediately whipped out his broadswords and extinguished the attack. Soon Xuan was on the run from this mysterious man.

Chloe now stood up, amazed by the boy's talent. The girl and he now fought the remaining soldiers and drove them out. But one vision suddenly stopped Chloe's heart. Just as she gazed out into the retreating men, she saw in iron cuffs, her dearly missed brother, Karon.

The girl immediately let out a gasp and started off for the men, when Zuko's arm jerked her back. She looked back at him with desperation, seeing him silently shake his head. Chloe couldn't go after him. It was just too dangerous.

"Zuko, please. I need to save him!" she let out begging him to let her go. He again shook his head even stronger. Her eyes softened into the most sorrowed she had ever felt. Chloe had to get him back. How would she get by now knowing exactly where he was?

Chloe and Zuko soon returned to the small house. All the homes had been successfully put out, but there was enormous damage. The air was warm, but light. The scent of fire still singed the air. Chloe sat against the porch and peered into the forest. She was silent and blank, avoiding what just happened.

Zuko walked outside after taking off the mask, and rested next to her. Gazing over at her, the boy tried to find something to say, something that would comfort her.

"Hey," the man whispered softly. Chloe didn't react; she only resumed gazing off into the deep allure of the woods. "Are you okay?" Still she didn't say anything, but now peered into the dirt. Zuko turned her towards him and made her look into his golden eyes, "Chloe."

"I'm fine," the young girl let out. He knew she was lying; her eyes were so heartbroken and upset. They were a deep, lush green now. Chloe hastily changed the subject. "Thank you for saving me earlier."

"It was nothing," he commented. "You know I had to stop you; you couldn't go out there. It's too dangerous." His voice was serious but caring.

"I know," Chloe remarked softly. "But I have to get him back soon. Now that I know where he is I could track them down," she remarked trying to be optimistic. But thinking about what had happened, pain grew inside her again. Chloe looked down, away from him as she added in, her voice cracking. "I have to find him." She bit back the hurt, but the girl couldn't fight the tears that streamed down her face. Chloe gazed back at him and commented dully, "I'm sorry. I'm always whining about him; you're probably sick of listening to me."

Zuko brushed the soft hair from her face and stared affectionately, "I would never feel that way. You're going through a lot of pain. Your brother seems to be the person most important to you." He stopped to express an even more sincere and caring voice."You don't need to apologize." Chloe smiled still aching with regret; she thankfully wrapped her arms around his neck and silently rested her head on him. She felt relieved that Zuko had walked into her life.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Separating

**Chapter Twelve: Separating **

Chloe was weary from last night. It was now around lunchtime as she sat in the center room, trying to analyze what she should do. Zuko had just then woken up. He yawned tiredly and walked over to her. The young girl silently beamed up at him relieved to see him awake.

Thoughts ran continuously through her mind. How would she rescue Karon while still traveling with Zuko? When would she be able to reach her brother unnoticed? Zuko sat down beside her and remained soundless. He seemed to be irritated; his eyes illustrated annoyance and crossness. Chloe stalled her pondering to rise up and start lunch.

"Would you want to go down to the festival again today?" she asked calmly, gazing back at him.

"No," the boy answered without emotion.

"Zuko, it would be nice to get out after last night. You should come," Chloe again suggested kindly.

"I'm not going. I've had enough of all these meaningless entertainers. They can't do anything right at home so they travel around trying to please everyone else," Zuko fumed coldly.

"Zuko," the girl let out, shocked by his harsh words. "What is wrong? I know something's wrong. Tell me," she suggested trying to cool him down. It didn't exactly work the way she expected.

"I've had enough talking. All you do is ask how I feel, and try to make me say things I mean to keep in," Zuko remarked irritably.

"I'm just trying to help," she added in softly, cooling her temper.

"Well stop trying. I don't need any help. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Oh come on Zuko. Everyone needs someone. You can't live life trying to survive by yourself," Chloe soothed, holding in any harsh words.

"Why would I need a simple farm girl like you? I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I can make it on my own," he exclaimed. Zuko now stood in front of her, towering over her. "You think that I need you; like I'm some helpless animal. Well I don't. It's you that needs me. You're always complaining about your brother, and how he needs you to come rescue him. Why can't you just accept that you can never save him? He's probably fine without you; he doesn't need his little sister trailing after him. He doesn't need you. I don't need you!" the boy shouted down at the innocent girl.

Chloe stood their motionless and speechless. She couldn't believe what he had just let out. How did he become so angry and irritable at her? Her heart felt torn inside; she couldn't respond. Zuko remained standing in front of her, his anger fuming. He saw in her eyes that she was hurt, but he didn't care. The girl just solemnly turned around and continued to prepare the food. She felt tears in her eyes, but held them back forcefully. She wasn't going to cry this time.

Zuko furiously marched back to his room and slammed the door. Once the food was done, he silently came out. He regretted saying those heartless words to her, but was still too heated to think about it.

Neither spoke as lunch lingered on. Chloe left the house right after and paced through the wide streets full with cheerful citizens. It helped her smooth out the anger and pain that bellowed inside. Why had he been so, cold?

When Chloe returned to the rented house Zuko was locked within his room, still simmering over the fight. Dinner was an unbearable silence. They didn't say anything or apologize; Chloe looked up at him for a short moment with her eyes painted in sadness. He couldn't stand to see her that way as he hurriedly glanced away. Nightfall soon came and they both rested without words. The banished prince felt so angry but regretful inside. His heart ached as he laid there in his bed, staring off into the ceiling.

He knew that now was the time. Rising from the bed he packed his bags. Chloe had also been lying alone, restless. She suddenly felt something was wrong. As Chloe left her small room and approached Zuko's she paused to peek in through the door. He was just about to leave the room through the opened window when he paused and looked back at the empty space. Did he really want to just leave? Chloe watched forlorn as the young man exited the house and left without a word, without a chance to say something.

The disappointed girl paced back to her room and tried to fall asleep. She felt alone and abandoned. The next morning she knew; she was leaving to follow those Fire Nation soldiers that day.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Enemies and Traitors

**Chapter Thirteen: Enemies and Traitors**

Chloe felt heartbroken and lonely as she prepared her bags and planned out how exactly she was going to get Karon back. The day was unusually hot for the middle of spring. No clouds drifted along the sky, leaving it a vast blue ocean of simmering heat. As Chloe left the damaged town she tried eluding all thoughts of Zuko; but the feud still repeated in her mind.

After a few hours she came across the camp at which the soldiers were. Chloe made sure to find a campsite far enough away from the men as to not be discovered. When nightfall came the young girl silently maneuvered through the maroon canvas tents, and finally found where her brother was being held.

"What are you doing here?" the man whispered surprised and concerned. Karon was a muscular man, on the shorter side. His hair was a dark brown, and hung ruggedly on his face. The boy's eyes were rich with the forest's green. Karon immediately rose up and walked towards her, his hands bound in iron cuffs.

"I'm here to get you out of this place. You didn't think I was going to let them take my brother did you?" Chloe commented, pacing up and unlocking the cuffs, using her always reliable bobby pin.

"Come on," Chloe whispered leading her brother out of the tent. To their dismay, Admiral Xuan and numerous soldiers waited outside. The young girl instantly stopped in her footsteps.

"Well if it isn't our old friend. What is a little girl like you doing wandering on our grounds?" the distasteful admiral questioned.

"I've come to get my brother back. Certainly you didn't assume you could hold him prisoner so long without me coming looking for him," Chloe remarked defiantly. She immediately jumped back into her stance; Karon soon followed.

"Oh, you mean our rebellious bad luck charm. We capture him, and everywhere battle we fight is lost because of his impudence," the firebender sneered boorishly.

"Of course it definitely takes a skilled leader to blame failure on his own prisoner," the girl smugly replied. Xuan grimaced angrily and also leaned back into his stance, ready to fight. His men did the same. He was the first to throw an attack, unleashing numerous fireballs on the young girl.

Chloe quickly avoided the flames and embraced the fight. They both threw many moves at each other, but it got them nowhere. It seemed the admiral and the teenage girl were an equal match. Karon easily took the soldiers down using his earthbending.

Soon all the soldiers were unconscious or unwilling to fight. Chloe and Xuan were still fiercely at it. Just as Xuan was about to unravel his most powerful attack, Karon knocked him out, thrusting a large boulder onto the man. Chloe and her brother immediately ran out of the area and returned to the small campsite.

Karon sat down out of breath, and peered over at his little sister. "How did you know where I was?"

"Well two days ago they attacked Chi Ji, the city I was passing through. Once we had defeated them I saw you. I knew I had to get you home, and this was my perfect chance," she explained resting next to him. "I'm so happy to see you again," Chloe let out gladly, hugging her long lost brother. "I missed you."

Karon held her softly and whispered, "I missed you too."

Zuko went on and on, riding the old ostrich-horse. The air was hot and dry as the Sun rose higher into the sky. No light, dreamy clouds floated among the sky; only screeching hawks glided across the sunny blue heavens.

His uncle was no where in sight. But, at some point, he saw a gathering of smoke beyond a clearing. As he got closer and closer, the vision of a Fire Nation machine appeared among the horizon. The young prince knew it was Azula; but she wasn't tracking him. It was the avatar she followed. Zuko, unnoticed, trailed after the deep tracks.

It was now that Azula and her companions, Ty Lee and Mai, separated. Ty Lee and Mai followed a path where Appa had broken off tree branches, while Azula followed a trail of white fur Appa had left behind. Aang was leading her away from his friends.

While the two skilled girls were pursuing Sokka and Katara, the haughty princess met up with her much desired opponent. Aang and Azula were ready to attack, holding their stance as the warm breeze brushed by.

The young avatar was already weary from not sleeping the night before, and had no muse or reaction to Azula's revealing her identity. After resting in their stances the princess finally remarked vainly. "Do you really want to fight me?"

Zuko suddenly leaped down into the dust aside the two foes and smugly answered, "Yes, I really do." Aang held back ready to defend as letting out a whispered, "Zuko," in hesitance.

The ignorant man formed into his stance arms spread out, ready to attack. "He's mine Azula," Zuko let out angrily.

Azula whipped back into her stance, ready to unleash the burning flames inside her. "I'm not going anywhere," she conceitedly sneered. Zuko waited, ready to defend when his sister finally attacked. Instantly the spoiled princess unraveled a spiral of blue flames straight to Zuko; he attempted to evade it with his own fire, but was blown back into the shaggy wooden porch of a decaying house.

Immediately she went after Aang, continually thrusting the extreme blue flames at the monk. He was barely a match, but succeeded in using his airbending to extinguish the attacks. Zuko emerged from the dusty pile of wood and threw fire onto his viscous opponent. They continued on and on, leading into the three going at it. After rushing through the door of an old building and falling after finding no flooring, the exiled man rose from the dirty wood and fought again with Azula. Yet this time she threw a flame of fire so fierce he was knocked out of the house and put unconscious.

As Azula took on Aang, the dear old uncle, Iroh, rushed up to his nephew and awoke him. The young man propped himself up, dazed and let out an "uncle" while getting up. It was now that along with the childish avatar, Katara, Sokka, and Toph had entered the picture.

Chloe and Karon treaded on through the barren plain. It seemed that all that lived were the dusty brown shrubs sticking up from the ground. The day was cool and breezy; wispy clouds floated in the sky.

Just as they were reaching a short cliff, the sounds of fighting became audible. The young girl looked down upon the edge and saw a small, practically destroyed town. She knew the attacks were coming from inside its borders.

Peering over at Karon she remarked concerned, "Shouldn't we go check it out. Someone could be in danger."

The man glimpsed down on the dry, dull village and ruffled his hair. "Probably, just to be safe." They both headed down a steep hill and rushed towards the town. Just as Chloe and her brother entered the limits, she saw Azula and Aang, along with his friends, battling fiercely. Azula immediately noticed the young girl enter and smugly replied.

"Now it seems, all my enemies are here," she sneered thrusting an enormous family of her blue flames. Karon immediately blocked the fire with a wall of earth and brought a large, sharp boulder at her. Azula blocked, but was then surrounded by the two earthbenders, waterbender, warrior, avatar, and the young girl.

She held back and leaped through a small alley to escape, but was stopped by Iroh and Zuko. The others soon ran up to surround her. Chloe suddenly gasped as she held back in amazement, "Zuko?"

The banished prince also resumed back and commented in confusion, "What are you doing here?" Azula took advantage of their interruption and threw a massive shock of lightning at Chloe, but she immediately leaped out of its way, then kicked her to the ground.

Azula soon rose up. All the opponents surrounded her forcefully and cornered her into a wall. "Well, look at this, enemies and traitors all working together." The attackers remained ready to fight.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Alone

**Chapter Fourteen: Alone**

All the fighters still remained in their stances, surrounding the haughty princess. Azula raised her arms in appealing surrender. "I give up; A princess surrenders with honor," she smirked. Iroh became distracted by seeing young Toph again. He had met her earlier, and shared an enriching conversation over some calming tea. They both had realized the importance of their friends and loved ones. Iroh was even more inspired and dedicated to finding his young nephew, while Toph realized she had to go back and help her friends.

Suddenly, Azula unleashed a lash of lightning onto the dear old man. He groaned in pain, as he instantly fell to the ground. Zuko eyes widened in fear and hate as he pulled back in fright. They now all attacked the conceited, heartless firebender with all they had, but the girl immediately formed a shield of flames and disappeared.

As the opponents drew back from their bearing, Zuko knelt before his poor uncle, head lowered in shock and disbelief. He angrily grimaced, wishing that hadn't just happened. He felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest; fire ran violently through his veins. Katara attempted to pace up to the torn boy and offer her help, but he angrily shouted out to them, "Get away from us!" She still urged to let her help him, but Zuko threw a wall of fiery flames and exclaimed to them irritably, "Leave!"

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Karon, and Chloe all rushed off to the outskirts of the town. The airbending monk and his friends boarded their weary bison, Appa and prepared to leave. Chloe knew she couldn't leave her old friend like this, no matter how much he protested.

She got Karon's attention and told him, "You should go ahead with the avatar and his friends. I'm staying here; I 'm not going to leave him alone like this. I'll meet up with you guys later."

He seemed a bit confused. "I'm not going to leave you here alone with that criminal. How do you even know him?" Karon asked.

"It's a long story; and no you should go. I need to do this alone. Go," she urged. Karon solemnly nodded and boarded Appa. Aang signaled him to go; they soon were out of sight.

Chloe quietly paced up to the torn, tired boy. His head was bowed in pain and turmoil. As she rested next to him and peered over into his eyes, he remained motionless. "Zuko," the young girl whispered trying to comfort him.

Zuko continued to stare into the dirt and answered harshly. "You should have left."

"I'm not going to leave you here." She stopped and rested her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "We can still save him," Chloe whispered. "Listen Zuko, I'm sorry that you find me so annoying and unbearable, but you can't let your uncle die. You love him too much, I know you do." Searching for some reaction she then continued. "Please let me help him. I know that you practically hate me for reasons I can't understand, but please, please let me help you," she begged, her voice seeming to crack. She sounded desperate with all her will painted into those sincere words, tears forming in her eyes. A lump formed in her throat that she tried fighting.

He immediately got up and peered down at her coldly. Chloe also arose from the patchy dirt. "I don't need your help. Just leave me alone. Can't you see I don't want you here? I don't need your help," Zuko remarked completely ignoring the pain in her eyes.

Chloe clenched her teeth and bit her lip, trying all she could to fight the tears. She painfully let out in a shaky voice, "I care about you Zuko." Yet taking back any emotions or urges she instead let out the painful words. "But if you truly don't want me here, then I'll leave." Zuko remained stiff, his back to her; Chloe regretfully turned away and slowly walked off, her steps echoing in the boys mind. With one last statement she boldly commented, gazing back at him. "Just never forget, Zuko, no matter who comes in and out of your life, you will never be alone."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Humanity

**Note: **Hey guys. Well I hope you like this next chapter and please comment! But anyway this is a part-summary of Zuko's side in 'Bitter Work.'

**Chapter Fifteen: Humanity**

The young girl paced on and on in the merciless desert. Her heart was torn from her, she couldn't bear to think or question about Zuko anymore. She wasn't going to let this affect her so deeply; she doesn't need him. He's heartless; he doesn't care about her, he doesn't care about anyone. Chloe wished all she could that this all was a horrible nightmare, haunting her every step. She wished that he was still there with her; they were still friends, ones that would never say such hateful words. But maybe deep down they were never real friends, keeping true feelings and emotions in, not trusting each other enough.

Her pacing continued on and on. The Sun was resting upon the dusty horizon when the small girl finally gave up. She felt there was no hope left, no faith that everything would be okay. As Chloe lied on the bitter ground, she lost her once optimistic outlook. She was going home; she was going to forget all this and try to regain her life again. She was leaving Zuko behind.

By lunchtime the next day, Chloe had reached a large, never-ending forest. While treading along the empty girl ran into the avatar and his friends. As she glimpsed around the campsite, Karon was nowhere to be found.

"Hey!" Aang let out cheerfully. He seemed to soften a bit when he saw her face, "Are you okay?"

"Did things turn out okay?" Katara added in.

Chloe continued walking and glanced into the dirt as she fickly let out, "Um, yea."

Sokka stood in front of her and propped his chin with his knuckles, "Are you sure you're okay?"

The young girl looked up at him emotionlessly, trying to hide her feelings, but her hazel whites revealed it all. He knew something was wrong. "Why don't you stay with us for the day. Your brother's off getting some firewood, but I think we can squeeze you in," he kidded, trying to make her smile.

She did grin lightly and answered, "Okay; thank you." The young warrior guided her to a good spot to set up her things. Aang was working on the campfire while Katara gathered water; Toph was sitting against a tree, knees tucked under her chin.

Both Katara and Sokka sat down next to the silent, hurt girl. "What is wrong? Did something happen?" Katara questioned trying to see why Chloe seemed so, different than before.

"It's nothing; I- I'm just tired," the girl shrugged, glimpsing into the dirt. Sokka made her look at him and gazed at her making it impossible for her to lie. She sighed and admitted blankly. "Zuko and I just got into a fight."

"Not surprising," Sokka mumbled.

"Sokka," Katara commented annoyed. Gazing over at the young girl she asked softly, "How exactly do you two know each other?"

Chloe glanced off into the forest. "He was traveling alone at night about two weeks ago and a storm was passing through so I let him stay with me. We ended up becoming almost friends I guess. He seemed to start being more comfortable; we traveled together for a while. But something happened, he just got so angry and left during the night. I don't know what happened," the girl sighed.

"It's hard to imagine Zuko being a friend," Katara commented faintly.

"He's really not a bad person if you get to know him. Zuko's just been through a lot," Chloe commented. Both the water tribe teenagers tried to understand, but still couldn't understand her words. Karon then walked in with an armful of wood for their fire.

"Hey," he let out happily as he noticed his little sister. Chloe quietly released a "hey" back as he sat down next to her.

Zuko had brought his poor uncle to an abandoned house that overlooked the old town. His horrible wound was now bandaged carefully; he would recover.

The tired young man knelt against the wooden wall and waited for his uncle to awake. Meanwhile, the heartrending memories ran through Iroh's mind, as he remained drifting off. –The air glowed in the heavenly sunlight. Iroh and Lu Ten played happily upon a grassy hill, shaded by a beautiful, graceful tree.

"Ha, gotcha dad," the little boy cheerfully laughed pretending to firebend. Iroh amusingly fell to the ground, acting as though he was hit. His joyful son ran up to him and knelt next to him as they both laughed. It was like a peaceful moment no one ever forgets in their heart. But then Iroh's thoughts lingered onto the rainy day as he rested before his son's memorial, upon the same flowing hill. "My beloved Lu Ten, I will see you again," the man whispered in his pure misery. –

Just then the elderly man's vision awoken as he saw his dear nephew in front of him. Iroh propped himself up, groaning from weariness. "Here I made you some tea. I hope it's the way you like it," the relieved boy let out, handing his wounded uncle a cup. Iroh sipped it and held back from its, different taste.

Zuko explained what exactly had happened, then added in, "It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I need to learn more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say. She's my sister and I should try to get along with her," he commented, but Iroh cut in.

"No, she's crazy and she needs to go down." He paused and looked at his nephew straight in the eyes. "You're ready."

For hours Iroh taught Zuko how to control lightning and redirect it. The exiled firebender couldn't achieve mastering the lightning. Every time he tried it blew him back off his feet.

"Ugh, It just keeps exploding in my face; like everything always does," Zuko exclaimed irately.

Iroh scuffed and walked up to his nephew. "Zuko, to master lightning you must defeat the shame inside of you."

"I'm not ashamed. I'm as proud as ever!" the boy angrily let out.

The old man sighed and replied wisely, "Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its cause. The only true remedy is pure humanity."

Zuko looked off into the distance. "Humanity, yea right," he commented gruffly in his thoughts.

"I think I have another idea," Iroh added in. "This move even Azula doesn't know, because I made it myself." Zuko grinned at that suggestion. For quite a while they practiced the flow of redirecting lightning. Iroh had demonstrated the aspects of all nations. He created this move by observing the waterbenders. Iroh was one man who, no matter where he was born, knew the balance that should belong to their world. He understood the rest of the world, and knew the morals of life. He was not an ordinary firebender. If only he could have remained Fire Lord, this war might have ended.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Surprise

**Note: **Hi everyone. This next chapter is based partly off of 'the Chase', so if you haven't seen it yet, I'd recommend waiting to read this. Okay, well I'm not the best as writing action but I hope you'll all like this next chapter. Please tell me what you think!

**Chapter Sixteen: Surprise**

The morning was crisp and clear as Admiral Xuan paced back and forth in front of his number of soldiers. It was the day after Chloe and Karon had escaped his grasp. His men were silenced with respect and fear as they waited for their leader's words.

Xuan stopped to face the numerous Fire Nation allies. "Last night, as most of you know, a young teenage girl trespassed on our ground and took our prisoner. Now, my men, do you think we should let this little rebel pass on without some punishment?" he shouted out in anger. Only a mere few soldiers quietly shook their heads. The admiral peered over at his assisting general. "Do you see what I mean?" Now glimpsing back at the tired soldiers he exclaimed out. "Men, or should I say ladies, if you want to survive this war, you better shape up. Last night we let a fourteen- year- old **girl **beat us! Now please, reassure me. Are we men or mice?" he gruffly yelled out to the crowd.

"Men!" the soldiers shouted back, straightening themselves up.

"Now tell me, are we going to let this little girl and her brother escape!" Xuan screamed arrogantly.

"No!" the courageous soldiers screamed in pride.

Zuko peered up into the dark, angry clouds searching for a simple jolt of lightning. After Iroh refused to shoot lightning at his nephew, the boy stormed off to find his own. He gazed up into the gloomy atmosphere, eyes wide, waiting for the pierce of light as the rain beat down on him.

"You've always thrown everything you could at me. Well I can take it! And now I can give it back!" the torn prince exclaimed out into the storm looming over the sky. Suddenly a small lightning bolt struck the air. Zuko gazed at it in anger and desperation.

"Come on, strike me! You've never held back before!" the boy yelled out. Not a single dance of light appeared in the sky. He felt it coming, he felt the flames being washed away inside him; the boy raced his eyes from side to side, only he and the storm existed in his mind right then. For a sheer moment he clenched his eyes shut and let one inner wound run from his golden eyes. Glaring back up at the monstrous, yet silent storm he released his anger, his pain and screamed out into the renewing, replenishing, even heartrending disturbance in the air. Breaking down onto the rocky earth he glanced into the dirt, his chest venting and heart racing.

Chloe and her brother gazed back at the avatar and his friends as they began to pace on. "Thank you, you guys. I hope we'll see each other soon," the girl happily commented out to them. Karon also glanced back and grinned kindly.

Soon both teenagers were out of Aang and his friends' sight. The air seemed bitterly cold as they treaded on. Chloe kept her head down, glaring into the dusty path winding around the lush trees dancing in the breeze. There was an awry silence between the two of them as Karon and his sister prepared camp.

Meanwhile, as the Sun rested upon the dusty horizon, Xuan knelt down in the dirt to glance at the sandy footprints of the young earthbender and brave girl. He was only miles away now; but the cocky admiral decided to set up camp for his men and have them rest before attacking again.

Chloe laid silently on the soft ground, gazing out into the distance of the fluttering leaves of the forest. Karon was fast asleep as she rested there. The young girl couldn't take the lingering silence of the air, as if she was deaf; deaf from the wind and the forest, deaf from all the events that encased her spirit.

The moon rose in the dark sky, coveted by the flushed trees as they stood in hushed beauty. After hours of lying on the grassy earth, Chloe drifted into a light, serene rest. .:Zuko ran amid an everlasting meadow of grasses as the sun shone into the warm, glittering air. He wasn't escaping a dangerous foe or racing on to a new life; he just sprinted on and on, as if there was no destination, no goal but the endless grassy plain. But suddenly a small, shadowed figure appeared at the end of the prairie, darkened by an elegant tree looming over the ground. The boy ran even faster as the figure soon became visible, it was Chloe. Rushing up to her a smile curved on his face as he held her, swinging around. The girl laughed dreamily as he twirled her around. It was like a heavenly memory she wished she lived: .

Chloe instantly opened her soft eyes; she wished that dream was real, but it remained a transparent vision in her mind. She glimpsed over at Karon, who was still deeply asleep. The air was somewhat light as the Sun lay just behind the horizon, hidden by the family of trees. The young girl arose from the dusty earth and decided to go ahead and make some breakfast.

Soon she changed into a flowing, white dress that made her feel more like a woman for once. Chloe wasn't a girly girl, but she did like to feel somewhat feminine at times. She then strolled through the silent woods until reaching a smooth, peaceful pond.

Chloe rested along the grassy shore, feeling the soft blades brush against her bare feet. Her long, pure white skirt reached just below her knees, and reflected the early morning light. The girl's soft brown hair gleamed in the cool sunlight. For nearly an hour she rested along the pond's outline, gazing out into the soothing waters.

Meanwhile the impatient admiral and his general, along with a few soldiers, marched along in the endless forest. Xuan soon came across the pond where Chloe was amidst, but remained unseen in the bushes. The general, Pyng Shi, gazed at the small girl in confusion and shock.

"That's the girl that beat you?" the man commented, whispering quietly.

Xuan peered over at Pyng Shi in displease. "Yes; why," the young man angrily remarked.

"Well, she, she's…beautiful," the general faintly commented. Chloe wasn't unbelievably attractive, as if every man she met would fall in love with her; but those soft eyes, they seemed to make her presence glow. They made her stand out from the others.

Xuan grimaced in surprise and anger. Rising from their hiding place he whispered in hidden dismay, "Come on." As he silently paced out from the bushes, behind her, he folded his arms and boldly let out, "Well, look who I've found."

Chloe immediately turned around in disbelief and amazement. Gasping she quickly got up and leaped back in her stance. "What are you doing here?" she let out in alarm.

The man simply smirked and answered with no hesitation. "I've come to take my prisoners back. No one's here to save you now."

"I don't need anyone to help me beat you," Chloe easily remarked.

"We'll see," Xuan sneered as he also leaned into his stance. He immediately threw a blast of blue fire straight at her; Chloe dodged the blow and enforced a roundhouse harshly into his stomach. Barely affecting the large firebender, Xuan pushed her backwards with a thrust of flames, knocking her off-balance. Luckily, the girl swiftly regained stability and whipped out a fierce snap-kick into the opponents face after leaping up in the air.

Xuan was struck to the earth, the air knocked out of him. He bit back the throbbing pain and unraveled a bolt of lightning at the girl. Chloe didn't expect it; she instantly fell to the ground as it struck her shoulder. The girl winced in pain, breathing hardly, and attempted to get up; but the admiral immediately grabbed her arms and pushed her back down. He held her wrists tight to the earth, resting on top of her to prevent her from escaping, or trying to attack.

The man called out to the soldiers and Pyng Shi, "Men, go find the other one. He's around here somewhere." Glaring back down at the small girl he smiled dustily, pleased with his victory.

Chloe returned an angry, disgusted glance. "Leave my brother alone," she let out of her clenched teeth. Her shoulder stung with pain, but she held back.

"Oh yes, I promise we won't hurt him," the young man snickered. "You're not getting out of this one," Xuan remarked, distastefully running his hand down her neck.

Becoming outraged, Chloe sharply slapped him with the hand he freed and pushed him off of her. Ignoring her aching shoulder she preformed a spin-heel-crescent kick that swiftly brought him down. She smirked happily and started off, when a painful jerk of her head knocked her back. Xuan braided his rough hands through the roots of her soft hair and yanked her back, making her stare back up at him. The man stood over a foot taller than her; he was well over twice her size.

"Where do you think you're going?"


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Reflection

**Chapter Seventeen: Reflection**

Zuko walked on and on, trying to trace his way back to the abandoned house where Iroh still stood, but the rain washed away any hope. He wandered aimlessly, feeling the raindrops washing away his pain. "He wouldn't strike me. Why wouldn't he strike me? Why does he refuse me? Why will he never let me have peace? Is this another stupid test? Haven't I faced enough of those?" the boy asked over and over again in his head. Lightning danced in the sky around him.

The man folded his arms tight across his chest as he treaded on; he shivered from the chilling wind and the loneliness that haunted him. There was no life around him, only the dead mountains lingering in silence. Thunder pounded the air as Zuko tried finding his way, but he was lost, lost in his own life and found no path to lead his way. -

Chloe sat silently upon the komodo rhino as the men trailed on. She peered over at her older brother, Karon, sighing to see him asleep. That man could sleep through anything. Her shoulder still ached with pain as they continued on to the Fire Nation camp. The light sky was covered by gray, dull clouds rolling by. Thunder pierced her ears every once in while as they silently continued on.

The soldiers were oddly quiet as they headed back to their camp. Xuan and Pyng Shi paced next to the two new prisoners, keeping a sharp eye on the rebellious girl and her brother. They soon reached an array of the maroon tents, fire emblems reflecting in the Sun that now shone through the soft clouds. Soldiers working suddenly rose up and smirked victoriously at the two new guests. Chloe and Karon were carried to an abandoned house near the center of the campsite. It seems they had set up in the ruins of an old town.

Chloe rested on the floor, gazing out into the window in one small room, while her brother was led to a different room. The distasteful admiral soon paced into her door, a serious, impatient look upon his face. As he sat next to the small girl the man added in, "I've heard that you met the young prince, Zuko." Chloe turned around to glimpse at the admiral in surprise.

She knew revealing the truth would only worsen her conditions. "Who?" Chloe commented shadily.

Xuan irritably grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer forcefully. "Don't lie to me. I know you two were traveling together. Now, tell me what you know about him. Where is he headed?" the man sneered in anger.

"I won't tell you anything. You don't seriously expect me to just give you information," Chloe commented jerking her arm back.

Thinning his eyes smugly and bringing her chin up, he forced her to look him in the eyes. "Trust me; you will." -

After nearly an hour of treading through the irritable storm, Zuko finally reached the abandoned house where his uncle rested. Iroh stood up to see his young nephew return. As the silent boy passed him by, the elderly firebender added in, "I'm glad to see you're back. We should-," he was about to add in when Zuko interrupted.

"I'm going to rest. I don't feel like training right now," the exiled man mumbled, pacing into the house and resting on the wooden floor, his pack as a pillow. Iroh expressed opposition, but simply shrugged and sat among the dusty cliff.

A few hours later, as the Sun descended upon the rocky horizon, Zuko drearily walked out of the small house and rested next to his uncle. Iroh was emotionlessly silent and only gazed off into the sunset. The sky was painted a rainbow of colors, leading into a soft pink in the distance of the Sun.

"Uncle," Zuko started, but Iroh cut in faintly.

"We will continue your lessons tomorrow. You should relax for the rest of the day. By lunchtime tomorrow we should head off," the old general suggested, still peering off into the distant plain.

The young man only nodded, and also glimpsed at the magnificent sunset. -

Chloe still sat, speechless, in front of the barred window as she gazed out into the fierce storm. Heavy raindrops beat down on the earth as lightning lit the sky. Karon silently entered the room and rested next to his weary sister.

The young girl looked over at her brother and put on a fake smile. "Hey," she whispered before again staring out into the outdoors. The young man took a wet cloth he had prepared and wrapped it around Chloe's shoulder.

Then taking her in his arms as they both peered out into the storm he quietly asked in concern for her, "Are you okay?"

The girl again smiled, but more peacefully and replied softly, "Yea." She fondly rested her head on her brother's shoulder and gazed deeply into the flowing rain. Somehow, the dancing of the trees, drum of the raindrops and roar of the thunder formed an undeniable lullaby.

Karon laid his hands on his sister's and added in. "So how did you know that one man?"

Chloe's beam disappeared as she blankly told him the story. Karon still couldn't believe she would befriend that firebending prince.

"But he's from the Fire Nation. He could end up being Fire Lord someday," the brother protested.

She turned around and looked him straight in the eye. "He's only a boy traveling, trying to find himself, and searching to find a new life. Zuko simply wants to forget his past and move on," the young girl remarked seriously. Calming down a bit she then gazed back into the storm and continued on, "He's in a hard time in his life, and just needs a friend," Chloe finished, as if not even talking to Karon as she glanced at the dark, gray clouds rolling in anger. Her voice was soft and full of emotions.

"Chloe," he started guiding the gentle hair from her face, but she only gazed into the silent storm in a dreamy trance of some kind of feeling new to her. She was hazy and dazed, but still light and full inside.

"He just needs a friend," she whispered to herself feeling dry tears in her eyes. Her beautiful whites ran back and forth searching for his face in the silent, captivating storm, remorse painting them sorrowful. It seemed her senses had gone soft as all she heard were the sensitive, almost deaf lulls of the rain and wind whistling. Her moments with the young boy resurfaced through her eyes as the clouds drifted by. She felt so, different.

Chloe reached her hand out and softly touched the glass window, seeing his face in the reflection, his golden eyes staring back at her. The young, kindhearted girl gently gazed into them, feeling pain in that reflection, in his eyes, in her eyes.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Information

**Note: **I did a little editing so this chapter follows the episodes for 'the fury of Aang'. Please anyone comment!

**Chapter Eighteen: Information**

Rain poured down on the two prisoners and the Fire Nation soldiers as they treaded on in the lifeless plain. The air was bitterly cold as a swift wind swept by. Xuan and Pyng Shi paced far ahead of their men as they continued on. The distasteful admiral and the soldiers were headed for Chong Jui (Jwee), a small, defenseless city in the middle of the desert.

Chloe knew she couldn't sit by as these ruthless men destroyed and wounded yet another home of innocent and peaceful people. She wasn't going to lose this time. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Karon glanced over at his kind, gentle sister bound in iron cuffs. He knew she was planning something. Glaring into the once roaring storm, the man prayed that everything would be alright. -

Iroh and Zuko walked on in the dusty prairie as they searched for the nearest town. Luckily they hadn't run into Azula and her friends since that day in the old village. The elderly general was still weary from his wounds, but they went on anyway. There was only one village in the vast, endless plain, and in no way could the two loners survive the merciless land without some help.

Meanwhile the young avatar and his friends flew high up in the simmering blue sky, Appa leading their way. Aang was weary from flying so long. The days only lingered on now as they searched for a village, but there were few around.

By sunset they had reached a quaint, pleasant village near the edge of the Si Wong desert. The villagers of this town were quiet, and kept to themselves. -

Xuan and his men once again set up camp. Only a vast, rocky landscape surrounded the large campsite. Karon had already gone to sleep when Chloe was sitting around a small fire. The ocean of deep indigo was once again lit by the beautiful, luminous stars that gleamed above the young girl.

Suddenly the vile admiral paced up and rested next to her. Chloe turned towards him, surprised by his entry. "What does he want now?" she thought angrily.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Xuan commented peering up at the mystical atmosphere.

"Um, yea," the prisoner responded, a bit confused.

"Too bad the citizens of Chong Jui won't be able to see another sky like this for a while," the man remarked smugly gazing back down at the small girl.

Glaring up at him distastefully she let out impatiently, "What do you want Xuan."

He grinned sordidly and answered shadily, "What, you can't appreciate a nice conversation every now and then?" Chloe only expressed anger and displease. Clearing his throat and gazing off into the distance he added in blankly, "Now I know you wouldn't want any innocent citizens hurt, so let's make a deal."

She frowned in dismay and began to get up and walk away, but the admiral suddenly gave some last words that stopped her in her steps. "I'd hate to see anything happen to your brother."

Looking back at him she scowled in disgust, but helplessly resumed sitting next to him. Xuan grinned and laughed pleasingly under his breath before speaking brashly. "If you simply tell me where the young prince is heading we can avoid any, disruptions." He stopped to place his hand on her shoulder softly and turn her towards him. Directly glaring into her lush green eyes he whispered, "What do you know?"

Setting her eyes on the fire she answered without emotion, "Zuko's only plan was to find his uncle. He never mentioned where he was going or what he would do once he and his uncle reunited."

Xuan was not pleased; jerking her to face him he glared at her irritably. "You're lying, you know something; you must know something more," he growled angrily.

Looking at him straight in the eye she replied without hesitation, "I don't know anything." Chloe then silently marched into her and her brother's tent and wearily went to sleep.

The young girl awoke the next morning to find her brother not in the tent. Rushing outside she stopped dead in her tracks. Karon stood, a worried look on his face as the soldiers held him tight. If only he wasn't in those iron cuffs he could earthbend his way out. One firebending soldier held a fire dagger to his throat.

"What do you think you're doing!" Chloe exclaimed angrily.

Xuan simply smirked and spitefully walked up to her. Raising her chin slightly he remarked, "Now are you sure you don't know anything."

Panicking inside she let out, "I told you I don't know anything." He could see the desperation in her eyes and hear her fear in her tender voice. Then in some kind of anger she yelled out, "We're in a desert; where is it they **could** be going?" The admiral was outraged and not willing to let it go; he irritably grasped her neck and pulled her off the dusty earth. She gasped for air but his grip was too strong.

"No," Karon screamed out in fright. Chloe wrapped her hands around his wrist, fighting to pull him away, but it was no use. The young earthbender suddenly whipped his arms out from the soldiers and attacked them forcefully.

Vision blurring, Chloe fought all she could to get away, but his grip only grew tighter and tighter. Gasping for air and becoming weak she finally pulled off a kick straight into the man's stomach. Xuan fell to the ground, as did the small girl when he released her throat. She knelt in the dirt, her chest venting for air, but then rose and ran to help her brother; at least she attempted to until the admiral swiftly grabbed her ankle and brought her down in the dust.

Holding her arms tightly to the ground he remarked through his clenched teeth, "You are **not** getting away from me."


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Reunion

**Note:** Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been working on Chapters 21-23 and getting ready for school. Anyway I hope you all like this. Have a great summer, and please review!

**Chapter Nineteen: Reunion**

Xuan and the Fire Nation soldiers once again trailed on in the barren prairie. Chloe and Karon again rode silently on the large komodo rhinos. Now two soldiers paced along side both prisoners to make sure they wouldn't escape; the impatient admiral was not going to put up with another attempt. He and his troops were now only miles away from the innocent Chong Jui, and anxious to get it over with.

By nightfall they had reached the outer limits of the small, peaceful town. Just as the red blurs of the soldiers appeared on the horizon the poor citizens ran frantically to their homes and immediately locked their doors. Coincidentally Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were also in the quaint village when Xuan and his men attacked. The four of them all rushed out of a small building to see what was going on.

As the soldiers were invading, Chloe and her earthbending brother were kept just outside the borders where four soldiers kept a close eye on them. Both teenagers stood, ready to do as was planned. At one point the four men were watching the battle when Chloe suddenly side-kicked one man in the stomach. He instantly knelt down in the dust in pain as his companions attempted to take hold of her, but Karon had silently slipped the key from one soldier, unlocked his cuffs and thrust a boulder at the soldiers. One man was knocked unconscious but the remaining two were not willing to give up. The larger, muscular one took on Chloe while the other man attacked Karon. The young girl gladly fought along with the soldier and unraveled her notably strong kicks. The soldier attempted to knock her down with a swirl of flames, but she evaded swiftly and immediately punched him in the face, knocking him out. Karon had beaten the other soldier easily. Maybe Xuan should have picked more experienced soldiers.

Meanwhile Aang and his friends were taking on the numerous Fire Nation soldiers. Sokka and Katara mainly fought the men on rhinos and soldiers in front. Toph however maneuvered into the center of the invaders and used her impressive earthbending skills to bring down the men. The avatar was busy fighting Admiral Xuan, using not only his airbending and waterbending skills, but the newly acquired earthbending moves Toph had demonstrated.

Karon quickly unlocked his sister's iron cuffs before they both raced off into the town. Karon joined in helping Toph while Chloe approached Xuan. He had momentarily brought Aang down in the dust and was about to fire when the young girl sprinted towards him, leaped into the air, and side-kicked him in the face. The admiral instantly fell to the earth; he glanced up at his enemy in surprise, anger and pain.

"What, you-," Xuan sneered in annoyance and disbelief. He irritably rose up, flames streaming from his fists.

Chloe simply smirked defiantly as she went back into her stance once again. The man immediately threw a series of fireballs then unleashed another bolt of lightning. Yet this time the small girl dodged it successfully and snapped a roundhouse into his stomach. Then gaining her best balance she turned around and wisped him with another crescent kick in which he painfully pounded down onto the dirt.

At this same moment Iroh and his young nephew trudged on through the dusty plain of the desert. While the gleaming whites lit the deep ocean of indigo they suddenly saw the small town they sought among the distance. As they got closer the men noticed a series of flames leaking out from the limits and cries burning the air. The elderly uncle knew it was a Fire Nation raid.

"Maybe we should skip passing by the village," Iroh whispered; he knew they couldn't risk being captured.

"We can't just leave it like this. Come on," Zuko let out racing off to the town, slipping on his blue mask and unleashing his broadswords. His uncle silently followed after.

Xuan and Chloe were fiercely going at it. The young girl continually used her legs of steel to slow her opponent down, but the admiral was too driven and angry to let her win. He continually threw arrays of fireballs and jolts of lightning. Both were getting tired but refused to show it; they were too stubborn to give up. Just as Xuan was ready to perform a strong lash of blue flames, Chloe swooped down, brought her leg around, and swept the man's feet out from under him.

He dropped down to the ground, as he saw the girl whisk out her fists and steady her feet, grinning to see him down. But just as she thought this fight was over, Xuan angrily grimaced and unraveled all his power and strength into one burst of blue flames. Chloe attempted to block it but it was too strong. She let one small cry release from her lips as she was blown into the air, soon brushing up against the patchy earth again and knocking her head harshly against it. Pain hid in every part of her as she tried to lean up, but she faded out and lost consciousness.

Karon, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were still busy fighting the never ending army of soldiers. While Chloe had been fighting Xuan, Aang started using his waterbending to help put out the flames searing the local homes.

The conceited admiral still stood in front of the young girl, remaining in his stance. He was going to make sure she couldn't try and rebel again. Yet just as his flames were about to reach the motionless girl the Blue Spirit leaped down out of the shadows and kicked the man in the chest, bringing him down. Xuan immediately glared up at the new opponent and rose up irritably.

"Not you again," the man smugly exclaimed. Ready to release the fire inside him, he stood in his stance and began to attack, but the masked figure swiftly maneuvered around him. The admiral threw many moves, most of blue flames, but the Blue Spirit skillfully used his broad swords to extinguish their flames. The masked figure seemed to be just as experienced as the firebending man. Just when it seemed the Blue Spirit might win, Xuan almost suddenly lashed a mass of flames into him, which knocked him off his feet. Hitting his head sharply on the ground, his vision swayed as he felt dizzy.

The admiral immediately turned and faced the small girl, still lying unconscious. When his fists soon flamed the pierce of blades against his neck stalled his angry attack. The Blue Spirit held his broadswords before the man's throat and gripped the handles tight. Slowly stepping around and facing this mysterious warrior he bitterly commented, "Oh, come on. Do it; I know you want to. Save the day, rescue the damsel in distress; be a true hero." The young man thinned his eyes beneath the mask but stood still, the cold blades still brushing against his enemy's neck. "Come on!" Xuan retorted.

Roughly whispering his words the man let out, "No." Xuan was ready to attack again, and made his effort, that is until the masked man brought his sword up and jabbed him sharply in the stomach with its golden handle, then rapidly kicked his feet out from under him. Xuan glimpsed up at the skilled fighter as he brought his swords abruptly out, ready to attack again if his opponent made any other foolish tries.

Xuan knew this fight was over. There was really no point in fighting anyway. One more Fire Nation siege of a meaningless town and invisible victory would do him no good. He still felt the urge to continue on, but feeling some fear inside him he slowly rose up, pacing back, away from the Blue Spirit and called out, "Men, retreat." At first the soldiers hesitated but then followed after their impudent leader.

The Blue Spirit knelt on one knee in front of the motionless girl and gently brushed her cheek. Chloe tiredly opened her eyes as her vision returned to normal; her green eyes gleaming in the fiery atmosphere widened when she recognized the figure. Somehow she felt a shot of happiness and hope inside. Her heart bloomed in amazement and confusion as it beat rapidly.

She continued staring at the old acquaintance until Iroh and the others came rushing over. The girl immediately got herself up, grasping the burn on her stomach and smiled at the past friends. Karon walked up to her and hugged his sister enthusiastically, glad to find her okay.

Chloe soon pulled away from her brother and glanced at the damaged town. The frightened citizens now quietly paced out of their homes to see the heroes who saved their home. One elderly, but strong man paced up to Aang and his friends and bowed respectfully. His light green eyes glistened in the moonlight as he humbly let out, "How can we ever repay you, Avatar?" Aang smiled and also bowed.

"It was nothing," he commented peacefully.

"Tomorrow," the man started glancing back at his fellow citizens. Then, glancing back at the courageous fighters he finished, "We should have a celebration, to honor all of your bravery. This world doesn't have enough people like you." This man seemed to be the leader or mayor of Chong Jui. His soft gray hair fanned shortly on his scalp as he stood not much taller than the new acquaintances. Grins then silently curved on the avatar, two earthbenders, southern warrior, young girl, and the retired general's faces.

Soon after the heartfelt proposition the weary citizens returned to their homes and blessedly rested. Aang and his friends returned to the house they were staying in. Chloe and Karon started off to find a place to stay; the small girl stole one last glimpse at the masked boy as she silently turned around. Under the wooden mask he quietly returned the gaze before following after his uncle. Chloe remorsefully caught up with her brother as they searched for a warm, descent place to sleep.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Old Memories

**Note:** Well here it is. Chapter Twenty. This chapter was originally twice as long, luckily I broke it down into like three chapters lol. Also, just so everyone knows, if you see a - it means the POV is changing or the story is moving to a time later on. I hope you all like it! And please review!

**Chapter Twenty: Old Memories**

Gleaming in early morning light, the air was soft and had the faintest scent of peace, heavenly peace. Chloe silently walked out of the shady, old house they inhabited and took a deep, refreshing breath of the cool atmosphere. Small, wispy white clouds rested in the glistening environment of victory and tranquility. The happy, grateful citizens were already at work repairing their once ablaze homes and feeding their families.

The young girl serenely paced through the dusty street and came upon a market selling fresh vegetables and fruit. After escaping Xuan and his men they were left with no food or supplies. She knew Karon would never survive without fresh food.

As she examined the produce a weary Sokka walked up to her, rubbing his eyes. Gazing back at him as he paced up to her side she grinned happily. In his sarcastic, irreplaceable voice he added in, "What are you doing up so early? We're heroes, we can sleep in."

Chloe giggled cheerfully and again smiled sweetly up at him. "I just want to make sure my brother doesn't go starving. He can't live without food," she amusingly remarked.

"I know how he feels," Sokka laughed. The blissful girl bared her white pearls at him and happily laughed along with him.

Silently pacing out from the small house he and his uncle had rented, Zuko peered around searching for Iroh's face. He had awoken to find no trace of his elderly relative. Gazing around the small, energetic village his eyes grazed the markets and quaint homes, but Iroh was nowhere in sight. Then, in the corner of his eye he noticed Chloe and Sokka joyfully having a conversation.

Cringing inside from hunger he knew he and his uncle were out of food. Treading up to the marketplace silently and gazing purposely away from them, he searched for the best foodhe could afford, which wasn't much; Iroh and he were nearly out of money. -

Pacing, trudging almost fearful, Zuko searched endlessly for his uncle. He had to be somewhere around here. Chong Jui was a very small village. Finally, after reaching the small town square he saw Iroh resting on the porch of an old house, talking with a sweet, elderly woman. Her frail white hair was tied in a tight knot at the back of her head as a florescent flower nested in it. Glittering sea green eyes pulled attention to the lady's tired, aging face. She seemed to be around the retired uncle's age.

Racing up to his uncle and the stranger he remarked almost angrily, "Uncle, what are you doing? I was looking everywhere for you." Standing impatiently he waited for an answer. Iroh only simply glanced up at his nephew and grinned peacefully.

"Lei La, this is my nephew. Zuko, this is Lei La; she was one of your mother's old friends," the old man kindheartedly let out. The boy's eyes suddenly widened, his breath held back; his, mother? Lei La smiled tranquilly up at him.

He took a breath to speak but had no words. Finally the man bowed respectfully, and commented blankly, "It is nice to meet you." For the next few hours, Zuko sat down with them as the old friend continuously talked about the old days, about Ursa. He felt so, numb and regretful and broken when he thought about those days, when she still stood next to him, always guiding his way with her gentle, heartwarming voice. Lowering his head, the young man sat silently as the elderly woman and his uncle trailed on and on.

When the heartrending conversation finally ended, the exiled prince and Iroh left Lei La and returned to the old house. Zuko still remained speechless and distant, like a turtle pulling his head back into his shell. Iroh gazed up at his nephew, seeing the pain in his eyes. Guiding his hand to the boy's shoulder he smiled caringly. "Zuko," he whispered, but the man pulled away and headed out the door, trying to clear his mind, and just forget the past. -

Chloe lounged along the soft, flowing grass as it waved in the wind. Pressing her back against a smooth, elegant oak tree standing amidst the beautiful clearing in the middle of the town, thick with green, lush grasses and tall trees, she pulled out the dusty sketch book from her bag and braided a pencil between her fingers, flourishing with emotion.

Brushing the soft lead against its parchment, her releasing began. Tilting her head side to side as the ritual started, and it became apparent as two men's faces began to form. One was much younger than the other, with long sandy brown hair, two thick bangs hanging in his face, and dark green eyes illustrating his kindhearted ways. The older man seemed in his late forties or fifties and had long white hair, disappearing at the top of his head, and strong bone structures. His grayish-green eyes were stiff and serious, and his pure white beard rough.

Sokka once again paced up to the small girl after noticing her resting there, alone, and sat at her side. "What are you drawing?" he asked happily.

Chloe glanced up at him in surprise, but fickly smiled instead. Peering back down into the pad and hiding her expression she let out shadily, "Um, just some…old memories." Her voice sounded weary and thinned out.

Quickly grabbing it from her he added in eagerly, "Can I see." Glaring down into the picture he examined it freely. Those two figures seemed familiar.

Sitting closer to him she pointed to the younger man in the sketch. "This is my cousin, and his father," her soft voice described. Peering away from him, into the distance, she let out in a worn tone. "Their village was taken over by the Fire Nation a long time ago. The soldiers forbid earthbending, and took any who had the abilities away," she explained regretfully. Taking another deep breath the tired girl continued on. "The father was arrested years ago; and then I found out, only about six months ago, his son was captured too." Sighing Chloe looked back at the drawing. "Why does this always have to happen? They always take away the ones I care about most."

Sokka's eyes suddenly widened in amazement. Glancing back at the sketch he realized something. "Wait a minute. Your cousin, what was his name?"

Looking up at the water tribe boy she answered somewhat puzzled. "Haru; why?"

Glaring back at the picture he smirked happily. "I thought he looked familiar." Gazing back up at her eyes he added in optimistically. "Your cousin and uncle aren't imprisoned anymore. Just after Haru got captured, Katara pulled off a stunt, got onto the ship where they were being held, and led a rebellion. Your family is safe."

The girl's eyes opened up dearly and stared at him in astonishment. Meanwhile, Zuko impatiently walked through the town, searching for relief of those old memories. He came upon the calming clearing and slowed his pace. The scenery was eye-catching and smooth. Approaching an elegant wooden bridge lingering over the small stream that cut through Chong Jui, he rested his elbows upon the railing and gazed around in silence.

Suddenly his wandering eyes caught Chloe and Sokka once again talking below the beautiful, fluttering tree. The young girl beamed uncontrollably in excitement, relief, and utter happiness. Her hazel whites glistened in the warm sunlight shining through the leaves. "How do you know all this?"

Sokka sighed and looked down at her, remembering the unforgettable times. "We ran into Haru last fall. I guess he and Katara became friends," the boy let out.

Chloe took in a deep, stunned breath. "Oh my gosh; they're okay. They're okay!" she cried out in ecstasy. Laughing in uncontrollable glee she wrapped her arms around him, trying to retain her emotions. Sokka kindly patted her back and sat the looming memory in the dirt. Zuko watched in surprise. His expression seemed to lighten into emptiness as he glared shocked.

Quickly pulling away, the young girl rose from the grass and peered back down at Sokka. "I have to go tell Karon," she exclaimed running off to their house. The boy got up watching her run off in silence. Then he noticed the tall figure standing among the bridge. They both exchanged an uneasy glare before Sokka ran off after her. The exiled man simply glimpsed away. -

Treading thoughtlessly, Zuko maneuvered through the busy streets of dirt. The citizens were already preparing for tonight's celebration. Suddenly he found himself at the end of the town's borders, where a rocky cliff overlooked the endless prairie. Already the Sun found its way just above the horizon as it lit the sky powerfully. Dark, cloudy lavender formed into a misty, velvet red. A luminous, iridescent gold fanned into the dull sea green. Its hue bloomed from blue as light as day to an indigo dark as night. The atmosphere was a complete masterpiece. Resting along the edge, Zuko sat, legs crossed and silently shut his stiff eyes, breathing deeply in and out, in and out.

Chloe also strolled through the streets as the air painted itself a canvas of colors. Karon was now helping out the local workers set up everything for tonight's festival. As the young girl searched for maybe the avatar and his friends, or simply something to occupy her mind, she found no one; they were all preparing the town square.

A warm, somewhat calming breeze wisped by her as she continued pacing through the small village. As she reached the limit of the town she suddenly saw a figure resting on the earth, but the flickering sunlight masked his appearance. Silently walking up she knew it was him, and began to turn away and head back; he had made it very clear before, he didn't need her. Why would he want to talk to her? But that mystifying breeze seemed to nudge her as she gazed back at him; solemnly resting next to his meditating presence, Chloe quietly glanced into the sunset.

Glimpsing over at him, she urged to say something, anything, but it was as if she couldn't. Zuko slowly opened his eyes, glaring into the distance. "Chloe," his rough voice started but she cut in emotionlessly.

"Thank you," the girl whispered dully, then gazed away from him as she ended, "for saving me earlier." Peering over at her he seemed surprised, surprised she was even talking to him, after everything he had said, everything he'd done.

"I, I-," again the boy tried but Chloe stopped him.

As she rose up from the dust the quiet girl remarked coldly, turning away from him. "You don't have to say anything."

"Chloe," Zuko let out also getting up and attempting to apologize, or say something, but she simply continued walking off, back into the town. He remorsefully turned around, folding his arms regretfully, and once more gazed into the brilliant sunset, eyes stiff.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Remorse

**Note: **Well here it is, Chapter Twenty-One. WARNING: the emotional capicity is a little overboard, proceed with caution. lol. And I realize that some people are a bit confused. If you have any questions, email me; But if you read on to the future chapters you'll better understand the story. Also, I am not the best at charactizing Sokka, but I hope you like it! And PLEASE review!

**Chapter Twenty-One: Remorse**

The scarred, angry man fell down to the earth once again and tried clearing his head, but it all raced back to him. Staring into the dirt he somehow heard a faint whisper in his ear. 'Don't worry, my love. This will all turn out okay. She'll come back, I promise.' That soft, unforgettable voice; he suddenly shot his eyes up from the dust.

Hesitating, he almost inaudibly let out, "Mom?" Her soothing voice echoed in his mind. 'It will all turn out okay…' she finished. Desperately gazing around, Zuko found no trace of her. Rising up he added in panic, "Wait." He didn't want to lose her, not after so many years, why wouldn't she answer? Still glimpsing through the dusty plains, there was no one. He was alone. Bowing his head, he felt too much pain and regret. She was gone. Emotions seemed to uncontrollably bubble inside him. He tried to calm himself, but he was too caught up in her soft words. 'Please come back,' the boy begged in his deep thoughts, but no answer or response came.

Not again; he felt them flowing from his eyes again as Zuko knelt down into the dust, trying to conceal his pain. And yet somehow he finally let go of hiding it, of hiding any emotions, and let them run down his face. No one was around to notice, they were all enjoying the prosperous, joyful festival. The Sun now hid just beyond the horizon and the smooth full moon became visible. It seemed to glow with a new light this night.

Meanwhile, Aang, Katara, Toph, Karon, and even Iroh watched silently as a skilled waterbending team preformed a beautiful dance. Chloe had been watching also, that is until she noticed Sokka, he seemed depressed. Pacing up to the outer border of the town, where a small fence stood she rested against it, next to the young boy and glanced at him surprisingly. She had never seen him so, sad.

"Hey," the girl whispered calmly, then added in concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sokka only continued gazing up at the full moon in remorse, but replied blankly, "Yea." His voice was unusually rough, the tone you almost never heard him speak, except when sorrow or regret seemed to shadow him. There had to be something wrong.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" Chloe asked gently, trying not to pry.

Painfully glancing away from her gleaming presence and the young girl he mumbled, "It's nothing."

Determined to help him, she pulled the boy to face her and stared directly in his eyes. "Sokka," Chloe let out forcefully. Placing her hands sympathetically on his shoulders she whispered sincerely. "What is it?"

Glaring back at her overshadowing, yet loving light, the man finally gave out the words he fought to keep inside. "I, I just miss her so much." Chloe gazed up at him as he stared into the full moon.

"Who?" she asked softly, being as caring as she could.

"When Aang, Katara and I went to the North Pole, I met this girl, Princess Yue. She was so beautiful and kind; just as I was reaching the point of telling her how I felt, she announced that she was engaged; engaged to this arrogant, cocky man, Hahn." Sokka stopped and glimpsed down at Chloe with anguished eyes. She kept silent, listening to his words completely and waited for him to continue on. Sighing, the boy again explained how the woman he seemed to love was taken from him. "When Yue was born, her eyes were shut and she was silent, like she was sleeping. She was going to die if her father, Chief Arnook, hadn't begged the spirits to save her. Surprisingly the mortal form of the Moon Spirit passed some of its powers onto her, turning Yue's hair white.

Her father always knew asking the spirits for such help would have its consequences. While we were at the North Pole, during the Fire Nation's attempt at siege, the moon spirit was killed. It seemed all hope was gone, when-," Sokka let out, but stopped to take a deep breath, easing his emotions and looked back up at the moon. "Yue, she gave her life so that the moon spirit could live. Yue is the moon spirit. She gave the world back its balance. But I tried to stop her, tell her she didn't have to do this; and she refused. It was her destiny, to become the moon spirit."

Speechless, Chloe sat there motionless peering up at the simple southern water tribe warrior who had already gone through so much. Somehow releasing a slight curve into her face the young girl watched his pain as he again glanced down at her. "They took away the one woman I ever truly loved. And I can't go on without her. Every time I look up at the moon, I see her in it. I can't live without her here, with me." His eyes slanted down into the dust.

The small girl took his chin, and made him glimpse back up at her, letting her words out in sincerity and empathy. "Sokka, I'm sure that she is always here, with you, watching over you. Even when our souls leave the mortal world, we will always find our way back into the hearts of the ones we love." Pressing her hand up against his chest she finished, "Yue will always be with you, in your heart." They both stared directly into each other's eyes for a few moments, before Sokka seemed to grin somewhat relieved. Chloe smiled happily back at him, so glad to see his pain being washed away by what could have been the moon's soothing tides. She rested her arms around his shoulders and hugged him compassionately. The boy's troubles seemed to wear away in the smooth moonlight. -

Ambling through the deserted streets as the festival still thrived on, Chloe searched for the young man she sought. He was no where to be found; she felt after that moment, after Sokka's renewal, she had to find him, she had to give it another chance. As she reached the edge of Chong Jui's legacy of a town, she almost gave up hope, until the dark figure still resting among that cliff caught her eye. His presence reflected in the loved princess's light; she seemed to glisten even stronger now. Almost as if out of the heavens, a small gathering of clouds appeared over the two old acquaintances and rejoice of peace in the aging town.

Chloe silently paced up to Zuko, her steps soft and well-taken. The man still felt these feelings that he'd kept in for so long flowing uncontrollably. He sensed his old friend walking up. As she rested next to him he solemnly glimpsed away, hiding the tears from her.

Her eyes remained softened by the past moments, and warm for feeling another chance to do something right for this. Raising her hand up to his shoulder she softly, simply rested it on his shoulder, trying to give him some kind of relief. "Zuko," Chloe whispered, attempting to begin what could be the second chance to let them be real friends as they seemed once.

Suddenly she stopped. As his face turned away from her, it seemed her eyes beheld the vision as a simple droplet fell from his chin. Pulling back in disbelief, confusion, and yet some kind of empathy Chloe again whispered out to him. "Zuko," she let out as her hand reached his jaw and turned him towards her. She felt some kind of pain, or repression. Tilting her head in silence she raised another hand and placed it upon his face, feeling the warm liquid braid through her fingers.

He held back, searching for something to say, something to do. This couldn't be happening; he would never let anyone see this happening, and yet now it did. Breathing in, ready to speak he began to let out shaded words, but he saw her look, her expression. It couldn't really be explained by inspiring words and insightful adjectives, only the vision of this one look her face recoiled. It seemed that she could hear his thoughts, and he heard hers completely.

"What is the matter, Zuko?" Chloe asked smoothly still warming his pain with her soft hands and even more mesmerizing gaze. Those eyes, finally he could recognize their gleam once more.

Turning his glare into the growing clouds, the boy removed her hands from his face. "It was nothing."

"I know it is something Zuko, something too meaningful and painful for you to keep it in. Please, look beyond the past and just tell me what's on your mind," the woman flowed certainly, without any hesitation or fear of rage this time, with tranquility, empathy. She didn't care about the chance of another heartbreaking argument, not this time; because she saw the true pain in his eyes.

"Ever since the night my mother left, the night my life changed, I've always believed that she was really here with me. But after nearly six years, I lost hope, I lost faith. She was the only one who ever showed me love and made my life worth living, that is until Uncle returned home. But after she was gone," his voice spoke before pausing in depression. Glaring coldly into the dark distance he continued on, "I felt completely alone. My father became Fire Lord, Azula followed after his every step, and I was the outcast, the one that just didn't belong anymore. Banishment or not, my father and I were never meant to be close, to really ever show care or empathy," Zuko commented, pouring out sixteen years of confusion and anger. Sighing he glanced off into the dusty distance. "So I believed my mother was still there, watching over me. But after all this, it seemed that was just a stupid myth."

Clenching his eyes shut, trying to elude the pain he then explained. "When you left earlier, I, well I- I heard her voice again. She told me everything would turn out okay. She said you would come back." Opening his eyes the boy sighed once again and felt a small mist begin to fall from the mystical clouds hovering above them. "But she stopped and her voice vanished. I begged her to come back, but she was gone." Clasping his golden whites shut once again and clenching his teeth, the flowing came back. "I need her. I've always felt that she was maybe by my side, guiding me through this, but once her whispers disappeared, I felt all it come back. Everything that has happened in these past three years caught up with me. I need her," Zuko finished, his voice shook weakly.

Running her gentle hand into his pure, reflective black hair she gazed at him, deeply into the eyes feeling tears of her own coming. "Zuko," her lips released, letting her words crumble in this emotion, not pain or anger, not regret or confusion. Paving her hands across his chest, around his back, and grasping him caringly she held on endlessly. The mist heightened into deep rain as it washed away his misery, his remorse and Chloe hung onto him, aiding in his release. Their past and present pains, feelings, and regrets ran from their eyes without hesitance. Their remorse washed away.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Set Yourself Free

**Author's Note: **Okay, well this chapter isn't very eventful, but I still hope that everyone truly likes it. I was thinking about this one night, and the song just kind of came upon me. Later on I realized this song had a lot to do with my inner feelings, not about literal war, but in other outlooks. But anyway, this is mainly a chapter about release and peace. It's the calming sense every story has to have at some point. So I really do hope you like this. And please review!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Set Yourself Free**

Zuko slit open his eyes and gazed up to those refreshing, renewing clouds. The tears had finally ceased. Chloe still held on tight to him, comforting her once silent friend. She didn't really care about the past arguments right then. He needed someone.

Wrapping his arms around her, he finally started to accept help from her, real acts of empathy. "I, I don't usually do this. This isn't me," Zuko let out, confused.

She pulled away from him compassionately and glanced directly into his eyes; it seemed the pain in them was fading away. "Sometimes when we feel so much pain or emotion inside of us, inside our hearts, we seem to change; open up and let others into us." Chloe's voice was soft, full of sincerity as she took his hands. Her lips curved sweetly, smoothing out his anguish, his misery.

The young man only stared distantly into her eyes without words. Chloe added in as the rain softened and let its ritual end. "Maybe we should head back now." Zuko nodded silently and rose, helping his friend up.

They both trudged into the small town, soaking wet from the blistering rain. Everyone still gathered round the colorful town square as Chloe and Zuko entered Chong Jui's borders once more. "We should probably dry off," the girl kidded, trying to cheer her friend up.

Zuko glanced back at her and nodded as they both returned to the small homes. As soon as Chloe slipped into a drier, white dress, the same she had worn when Xuan attacked, she paced back to the boy's old house. Taking soft steps, she entered the rented house only to find the exiled man standing, his back to her, mutely.

Stepping closer to him, she asked kindly, in a soft, tender voice. "Do you want to head over to the festival?"

Glimpsing down into the floor he answered blankly, "No, that's okay."

Smiling sweetly up at him she commented faintly, "Okay, I understand."

Just as she was leaving the house Zuko added in. "Chloe," his rough voice murmured, peering up from the floor, into the blank walls. Chloe gently turned around, gazing back at him. As he also turned around his eyes once again found their way to the ground. "Thank you." Lightly smiling the small girl strolled up to him and hugged his chest, showing her compassion. Zuko rested his arms on her back and seemed to let his lips slightly curve into a soft, relieved smile, as he thinned his deep, golden eyes.

Pulling away the girl bared one last grin and left. As she entered the festival area, her eyes seemed to envision the young avatar and retired general on stage. Aang sat on the wooden panels lifting a wooden flute-like recorder up to his mouth. Iroh perched upon a metal stool and waited for the boy's intro. Through the airy instrument a smooth, comforting rhythm began. Iroh stood, taking in a deep breath.

_Waiting,_

_Always waiting,_

_For this war to end._

_Longing,_

_Forever inside,_

_For our peace to return._

_But what we no longer know,_

_What we can't see._

_Look outside,_

_See outside these borders._

_Peace truly lies beyond war's reach._

-- The young airbender's regret and pain poured out through the embellishing flute. Iroh's thin, somber voice rested as Aang performed his agony. The peaceful, rhythmic tune echoed and flowed freely up and down, lingering slowly on, and creating a song of reminisce.--

_Listen to this war,_

_Look inside its heart._

_Find yourself before,_

_This world you must part._

_Remember,_

_Forever see,_

_Remember,_

_And set yourself free._

--Up and down, back and forth, through and through a tune of peace and trance; the boy's fingers swayed and guided above the holes escaping its wood.—

_Seek out what you long,_

_Live before you're truly gone._

_Forget pain,_

_Forget hate._

_Your life is never plain,_

_Just follow your fate._

_Feel love,_

_Feel peace._

_Soar like a dove,_

_Release._

_Forget your worries,_

_Leave this war behind._

--Again and again, Aang played the most simple, yet invigorating and lively notes of embracement, of everything you could feel. Soaring above everyone's ears it flowed so liberally.—

_Listen to this war,_

_Look into its heart._

_Find yourself before,_

_This world you have to part._

_Remember,_

_Forever see,_

_Remember,_

_And set yourself free._

Iroh's rough, but beautiful voice faded out, as the sound of Aang's angst continued on. Eventually even his rhythm shaded into silence of ease. Chloe felt astonishment, amazement as she glared up at the two past enemies, ones who created such a feeling. She was the first to loudly, and courteously applaud, yet everyone soon followed, cheering with enthusiasm. Aang beamed buoyantly as Iroh bowed peacefully to the crowd.

Zuko, he stood, motionless. He had followed after her, but stopped in his footsteps as his uncle and the one he had been seeking so long released this song. He gazed up at the two, speechless, numb as he remained just behind Chloe. Trying to regain some sanity he continued pacing up to the young girl and placed a hand gently upon her shoulder, glaring down at her in some kind of peace.

Chloe gazed up at him; her grin became even more brilliant. Her eyes, those hazel eyes gleamed in the moonlight once more as they met his. Zuko stared as if endlessly, then glanced back up at his elderly uncle. She also peered back at the skilled performers. They both weaved through the crowd, pacing up to the elderly man and young boy.

Leaving Zuko to be alone with his uncle, Chloe walked over to the avatar's friends as Aang did. Placing her hand around his shoulder she smiled through her words. "You did great Aang. Where did you learn to play like that?"

The peaceful boy gazed away from them and peered off into the starry sky. It seemed those mysterious clouds had already cleared through the dark atmosphere. "Back in the Southern Air Temple, my master, Monk Gyatso; he taught me how to play the instrument in-between airbending lessons and Pai Sho games." His voice was calm and soft, but seemed hurt and regretful.

Moving her hand to his shoulder, Chloe gently grinned down at him with a careful, sympathetic look. "You must miss home so much," she whispered caringly.

Aang simply glared up at the glistening full moon and answered solemnly, "Yea."

Turning him to face her kindly she softly told him with friendly optimism. "But, Aang, you do know, home is where the heart truly lies. And you'll always have those memories; at least you have a part of your old home," Chloe comforted. Nudging his shoulder she added in, "It'll get better. I promise." Aang slightly smiled and glanced up at Katara peacefully. She beamed back at him with reassuring peace and happiness in her ocean blue eyes.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Compassion

**Note: **Hey everyone! This chapter mainly focuses around renewal and self-realization. I hope you'll all really like this chapter and please do review. I can never have enough reviews! Thank you to everyone for reading!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Compassion**

Glistening in the late night starlight, a free, silent tree loomed above the young heroes. Chloe, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph rested under its beautiful presence, sharing a friendly conversation. Most of the festival's energy had faded away by this hour.

"It's amazing what you guys do," the young, kind girl commented to the Avatar and his friends. Smiling warmly, Chloe continued on. "You've saved villages, rescued lives, inspired people to fight. I wish I had the courage you have."

"Well, um, thanks," Aang mumbled bearing a modest grin.

Crossing her legs before her, she asked pleasantly, "How long have you been traveling together?"

Katara answered in a low, plain tone. "Toph joined us just a few weeks ago. But Sokka and I met Aang last fall." She smiled buoyantly, remembering their past adventures, then remarked amusingly, "You wouldn't believe how our lives have changed in the last months." Chloe laughed along with her.

The young girl beamed thankfully at the waterbender and remembered what she had done. "Sokka told me you led the rebellion for my cousin and uncle's freedom, Haru and Tyro. How can I thank you enough?"

"It was nothing. You don't have to thank me; it was Aang and Sokka who found the coal so they could earthbend their way out," Katara humbly remarked gazing over at the airbender and the water tribe warrior.

Chloe glanced over at the two lighthearted boys in happiness then directed her attention to all four of them. "Karon and I have decided to travel to their town and visit before we head home. I mean I haven't seen my uncle in almost ten years and Haru nearly as long. I want to make sure they are safe now; it seems the Fire Nation is growing stronger and stronger the closer it gets to summer," her faint, soft voice commented remorsefully.

Katara sighed tiredly and gazed over at her young, airbending friend. "I know. Aang still has to master waterbending and earthbending. And we have no idea how to get a firebending master. Plus, summer is only months away now."

The young Earth Kingdom girl answered in a sure, blissful, and assuring tone. "Oh, I'm sure you guys will find the right one. Don't give up looking," Chloe remarked peacefully. -

At this time, Zuko and his elderly uncle, Iroh, passed through the dirt streets after leaving the festival and silently paved their way across the limits of the central clearing. Their pace was slow and hushed, holding in words they both felt to release. So much had happened in these last few weeks, it seemed to make everyone grow apart. Suddenly Iroh stopped and glanced wryly into the pastel dust. Yawning, the old man then gazed up at his nephew with his gentle expression. "What is troubling you nephew? Something is wrong," his rough, wise voice questioned carefully.

Zuko only turned away and mumbled, "There is nothing wrong." Iroh sighed in disappointment and glared up at the young boy. But the prince didn't seem like a boy anymore, he was a man in the uncle's eyes.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'll head back to the house and rest. Don't stay up too late. We should leave by noon tomorrow," the retired, now fugitive general commented with care. Zuko remained motionless, his back to the tired uncle.

"Good night," dimly released his lips while his eyes gazed at her. Iroh began treading off, but then turned towards his nephew solemnly. Resting his hand upon the man's shoulder his unforgettable, seamless grin reappeared. Zuko directed his eyes in the direction of the uncle's hand and let the tense feeling soften.

In whispered, but clear, warm words Iroh murmured, "Talk to her." Zuko only stared back into the dirt, but still took in the calm words. Iroh left his nephew soon after and returned to the house.

Just as the old firebender was about to lie down, a soft, shrill voice entered his ears. "I see you recovered, uncle." Iroh slowly turned around, finding golden eyes staring back at him.

"Azula," the man whispered in an unsurprised, concealed voice. -

Toph was remaining oddly silent through the conversation, being left out. She wasn't much of a raconteur anyway. Chloe glanced over at the blind, clandestine girl. "You seem like an amazing earthbender. How did you learn so well without your vision?"

Toph simply leaned up against the broad tree and explained in her rugged, tomboyish voice. "I basically see with my ears. I listen to the vibrations of everything around me. Trust me, it's come in handy lately," the young earthbender kidded.

"Vibrations, huh? I kind of know what you mean. Lately I've been becoming more connected to the earth and life around me. I can sort of sense the presences around me. I've even been getting these, different dreams. And well, they're starting to come true," Chloe explained fluently.

"Really?" Aang added in. His grayish blue eyes glanced up at her, reflecting fluttering incandescence. "I've been having weird dreams lately too. They don't come true, but they feel so real," the boy remarked dimly. Sighing, he continued on. "My dreams, more like nightmares, always involve me in the avatar state, or this large storm approaching. It all repeats like my old memories; I always lose someone, someone I care about gets hurt," Aang explained, his voice becoming thin and regretful.

Chloe peered up at the dark, illustrious leaves above them and thought for a moment. "Maybe these nightmares are telling you something. Maybe you're regretful of the past, when it's not your fault; possibly they are saying that if you let go of this regret, this remorse, these terrors will disappear." Her words were faint, but sincere as she then gazed up at the starry sky.

Remembering earlier that day Chloe continued on. "A storm is the symbol of emotional imbalance; it releases anger and tension. It lets out everything the earth keeps in," she explained in flowing rhythm. Glaring back down at the young avatar she went on. "The avatar state is the symbol of spiritual connection, balance, and unity, which could explain why someone is always being hurt or lost to you, but internally you'll always find them. You'll always save them."

Her voice was becoming softer and well expressed, figuring things out as she went. "Being the avatar creates a lot of stress, I can imagine. And I know you think it's your fault the Air Nomads were destroyed, but it isn't Aang. If you'll just let go of these emotions, accept the past, accept your destiny, then these nightmares will stop," Chloe explained seriously, glimpsing straight into his eyes.

Aang glanced away but commented, "Maybe you're right." He then looked up at his friends plainly. "I have been overstressing over things lately. Maybe I should just take a break, a mini vacation," he suggested calmly.

Katara sighed and also looked at him, at his gleaming eyes. "Maybe we all need a small vacation, to rest for a while."

"Yea," Sokka added in, dreaming of a glowing paradise island, drinking coconut juice and lying around lazily.

"Okay then, it's settled. Tomorrow we'll all leave and find ourselves a nice vacation site," Katara let out happily. -

Chloe glanced over her shoulder, feeling the lingering, impassable presence of someone. Zuko slanted himself against the same rough, beautifully crafted wooden bridge he had stood over before, and gazed into the starry sky. Words wanted to escape him, thoughts ran uncontrollably that he tried eluding. The young girl and he returned an almost ungraspable exchange. Zuko's eyes were taut, as they always seemed to others; but the young girl seemed to grasp something more hidden inside them. Feeling somewhat overcome by the unwieldy gaze, Chloe immediately glanced away, trying to avoid that unbearable glare. Katara, Sokka, and Aang all traded provoked looks then peered back over at the diminutive, silent girl.

"You know what, maybe we should head to the house and get some rest; especially since we'll be leaving tomorrow," Katara softly suggested, glancing at her friends forcefully. The two boys and Toph simply nodded and rose from the grass.

"Good night you guys," Chloe whispered, looking up from the ground as they silently trudged off, returning to the dusty streets of Chong Jui. She also arose from her resting place, trying to evade the awkward glare between her and the man. Not knowing what to do, the girl turned around, gave one short glimpse at the exiled prince, then slowly began walking towards the end of the clearing. It was as if she were wading through water, or the thick mounds of sand painting the Si Wong desert. It was so irrelevant, this moment.

Needing to pass through the indomitable bridge to reach her house, Chloe silently drew unwillingly closer towards him, trying to dodge the inconceivable dreariness of this somehow impenetrable feeling. Finally reaching its wooden panels, she passed him silently, looking away, without any illustration of pure emotion or strain. Just as she was about to leave he interrupted the enduring quiet. "Chloe," the boy whispered blankly gazing up at her. For some reason she felt like running away, and avoiding the one thing she wished for most. Maybe the tranquil girl was afraid to let this or anything else happen; so as not to ruin the few moments, before this time, the festival's joy, and spoil that heavenly understanding. Maybe she was secretly angry or regretful, and unwilling to let the past go so passively. Who knew? But instead she stopped pacing, released a deep, silent sigh of breath and looked over her shoulder at his dark silhouette.

Zuko also let out a deep, slow breath, not sure of what to say or unleash. What would make everything okay again; what would make everything right? Chloe turned to face him, feeling nerves rushing through her veins, heated by tense feelings. She gazed up at him silently with no words or expressions idealizing her intent.

Sighing roughly he turned his pulsing, flourishing figure away from her, resting his elbows upon the wooden railing. The prince tried to release the words he felt, but emotions kept them hidden. Chloe knew he was nervous and stiff as she walked up beside him, congruently placing her hands softly upon the railing. Finally in a course, quiet voice the boy seemed to let out what she'd been wishing to hear for so long. "I'm sorry."

The young girl glimpsed up at her old friend in relief and shy happiness. Raising a hand to his shoulder she added in compassionately, insecurity washing away any visible expressions, "You don't have to apologize, Zuko. You were going through a lot." These words seemed surly, but still meant what she was contempt to say for so long.

Zuko peered down at her in surprise and doubt. "Those things I said, I didn't mean them. I shouldn't have treated you like that, when you were just trying to help. I should never treat anyone like that," he remarked somewhat in anger at himself, or regret for the past; his voice remained just as distant and cold as it had always lingered with in his dreary past. The masked boy's eyes moved away from her, finding their way furtively up to the starry sky.

The air was cool and crisp, dancing in the gentle breeze. The glazing stars glowed in its home of the deep blue atmosphere. Chloe swayed her eyes up into the same glistening sky. "It's okay." Her voice was soft and sensitive, trying to just forget the arguments.

Tensing into anger the man clenched his fists, "No it's not okay." His voice was evolving into such course and bitter extent. Quickly pursing his eyes shut Zuko continued on. "All you've shown me is empathy. You've been here for me and understood me so completely." This voice was now becoming somewhat soothed by the memories. "You've made me feel calm and at home for the first time in three years." Opening his eyes, the boy's voice became even more serious as he glared into the full moon. "Then I treated you like you were nothing; like you didn't matter."

Gently turning him to face her, Chloe gazed directly up at him with smooth eyes. With the sincerest and most meaningful words she could inspire, the girl added in. "It's okay. I forgive you, Zuko." A compassionate beam appeared on her lips as she weaved her arms around him, resting her head softly on his shoulder. Even a transparent, small grin appeared on the fugitive prince's face as he tenderly laid those rough hands around her. His intimate eyes sealed shut, stricken by that immense feeling she embellished inside him.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Unexpected

**Note: **FINALLY, I am posting. Again I'm so sorry it took so long to post it, really. High school keeps me busier than I'd like. But I hope everyone can enjoy this. You'll probably notice that this chapter basically rises into it's high point, then slows down again. The reason is, I would have had a 1000 word chapter, then a 8000 one following right after lol. So I changed it up a bit. Hope you like!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Unexpected**

Azula stood in the shadowy corner of her relatives' temporary home, smirking deviously. "Now, uncle, do we have to do this the hard way, or the easy way; preferably, I'd enjoy the hard way. But it's your choice," she conceitedly released from her lips.

"Azula, you don't have to do this," the uncle remarked easily, but the princess only sneered and moved back into her stance.

"Yes, yes I do," she scoffed arrogantly lashing a group of blue flames at him.

Iroh immediately formed the shield with his hands, splitting the fire apart. Grasping the energy inside him, he swayed his hand in an arc type movement, pulling the intense power back, then lunging a wall of flames toward his vain niece. The firebending princess leaped out of the small house, backed by an enormous group of firebenders and her allies, Ty Lee and Mai. Iroh was surprised by the number of soldiers, but didn't hesitate continuing the fight. He was far more experienced than any firebending man he fought. –

Chloe pulled away from the old friend, still smiling brightly. She could feel the strain of something she needed to say pulling down on her. _Now's not the time. I don't want to spoil this, _she thought nervously. Over the last weeks, so many events had happened, pulling them together. She had given him compassion and sympathy, even when he refused. They grew closer than anyone else could ever imagine the two of them becoming. The shy girl always felt outcast by everyone around her, except for Karon; nature was her only escape to freedom. She never fit in with her family, never fit in with anyone around her.

But now, he was here. Zuko was somewhat similar to her, even though she acted so different from him, so diverse. They were both facing difficult, depressing times when they met, even if the young girl hid it. Failed attempts to find the one person who always understood her forced her into remorse, complete and utter sadness. It was when she first saw the boy's face she felt some since of hope. Not by his handsome appearance, or longing for friendship, even romance; but something different.

Something she had known about for longer than she could remember, something that sprung faith, yet pain into her. Her past was always plagued with those immediate premonitions. And now they began to surface true meaning in them. Why was this happening to her? They had never been so strong before, not before she met Zuko, before any of the past weeks had occurred.

And now reflecting back on those days, those moments that stuck to her, she felt warmth through it all. Because he was here, he was with her. Once the argument had happened she had lost hope, but now, here they were, together again. He showed such understanding to her.

Now was the time; she could feel it. His warm gaze comforted her to the point she didn't need to worry anymore. She loved those golden eyes of his, they had been so distant and cold in the past, but she could see the care in them. She understood him, and saw beyond the harsh words and painful scar.

"Zuko," Chloe began, her voice shaking from the emotions falling down on her. But all of the sudden a sharp pain rushed into her head, searing with pressure. The young girl gasped in stinging distress and immediately pressed a hand against her head.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked worried and confused. Chloe was about to answer when her vision swayed into the scene of flames. She saw Iroh fighting an army of soldiers, and Azula standing there, smirking. The image danced from the crowd of fire to the small houses outlining its battle.

Black came, then the blurry vision of Zuko, a panicked look on his face as he held her up. She had nearly hit the ground in the once again mysterious premonition. "Ar-Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Taking a deep breath Chloe looked around. The pain had stopped; leaving her with complete confusion, uncertainty, and worry. "Yea, I'm fine," she let out rising up from the bridge's wooden panels. Gazing back at Zuko she added in with a serious voice. "I think your uncle is in trouble."

"What?" the boy remarked looking at her in confusion.

"Come on," the girl released, taking Zuko's hand and racing off towards the small house.-

Iroh crouched down deep into his stance, glaring at the soldiers surrounding him. Ty Lee and Mai only stood and watched as the fight went on. He easily took down over half the men without hesitation.

Chloe and Zuko came rushing through the streets, only to find the battle going on. "Uncle," the young man shouted sprinting even faster, passing his friend by. Unraveling lashes of flames he fought to fend off the army and save his uncle. But Iroh had the attack completely in control. Chloe rushed up to the firebending soldiers and also fought the men fiercely, not willing to let some conceited princess take away the two men she cared about so much. The fight fired up and soon began.

Iroh was getting tired, his wound still recovering. Azula and her friends simply observed the battle, the princess, as seen, leering in pleasure. Zuko continued releasing his raging flames onto the enemies. Chloe tried her best to defeat the men, but this army was much more skilled than the others they had faced in the last month.

"You can't fight forever, Uncle," the niece sneered. The elderly man panted heavily dancing his eyes from opponent to opponent. At this time Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph came rushing out of the rented house, awoken by the ongoing combat. They stopped dead in their tracks to see Azula and her army inside Chong Jui's borders. The princess didn't notice their entrance, too entertained, seeing her men winning over the uncle, brother, and earth kingdom girl.

Chloe put all her power into her fierce, sharp kicks, attempting to bring the soldiers down. Yet suddenly one firebender threw a family of fierce flames towards her, knocking her off balance. Before she could react, she fell into the arms of two soldiers, holding her tight. Jabbing one in the foot then kicking the other in the stomach she tried racing off, but ran into another soldier, wrapping his thick arms tight around her, making sure she couldn't escape.

Iroh finally lost his stamina, getting himself bound in iron cuffs. The young nephew soon noticed the two people dearest to him captured and raged with anger, fighting off every man in his way. Chloe tried all she could to break free, but there were too many. Just when Zuko was about to reach his uncle and the young girl something no one could have expected happened.

Fighting to break free the two a sudden event stopped his effort. Suddenly, almost instantly Azula, the firebending devil, brought out her arm abruptly and released a lash of lightning straight into her brother. Zuko was thrown back onto the dirt as it hit his side, sending a shock of pain through his body as his scream shattered the air.

"Zuko," Chloe cried breaking free from the men. But before she could reach her injured friend the soldiers jerked her back, lifting her from the ground, and carrying her away. Screaming with tears rolling down her face she tried to fight them, but there was no use.

Iroh's heart nearly stopped as the lightning reflected in his eyes. Yet, even his struggling couldn't free them. The two were carried off, out of the town as fire consumed homes. Zuko tried leaning up, throbbing with pain, but dropped back to the ground. Vision fading out, he mumbled in desperation, "Uncle; Chloe," but he lost consciousness.

Aang and his friends watched, wide-eyed in disbelief. Just as Azula's men were about to grab the exiled prince the avatar immediately raced up, unleashing a thrust of air, knocking the men and princess back, off their feet.

Mai and Ty Lee stood in shock. Azula was their friend, but what she did, that was unbelievable. How could she do that? The firebending prodigy paid no attention to her companions and gazed back at her soldiers. "Come on, we can retrieve him later on, and the avatar," she smirked through her words. They all ran off, out of the town borders and back to their camp.

The soldiers carried Chloe high above the ground, holding her arms and legs tight. She still fought, unwilling to leave him behind. Tears continued grazing her cheek, feeling undeniable pain. How could that have happened?-

The woman knelt down on the cold wooden floor, gazing into the window, out of the small room she and Iroh were given in the large Fire Nation camp. She felt tears in her eyes, but now held them back, feeling the presence of the old firebender resting against the dull walls. The silence between them was somewhat unbearable, and only made the heartache worse.

Both their minds couldn't avoid that scene. Silence filled the air and pain deafened them. Iroh cringed, his healing wound throbbing wearily. Chloe immediately gazed over at him. "Are you okay?" she whispered to the elderly general.

Through a rough, clenched, but peaceful voice he let out, "Yes, I'm fine. That fight drained a lot out of me. I'm getting too old for these things," Iroh softly chuckled, regaining his tranquil embodiment.

The young girl smiled peacefully and kindly let out, "I'm Chloe."

Iroh pleasantly grinned back and replied in his rough, but wise voice, "I am Iroh." Stroking his thick beard the retired man continued on. "How exactly do you know my nephew?"

Chloe sighed, remembering the night she first came upon him, or he came upon her. It seemed like a lifetime ago, like her world before him was a simple blur in her mind. And yet the recent event that demon of a woman put off reflected in her eyes. Snapping back to reality she explained in her soft, flowing voice. "I had decided to take a walk to free my mind one night. I was just passing through a small village, and was planning on leaving soon to search for my brother. After walking for so long I rested down in the never ending meadow that outlined the town and just tried to clear my mind from any worries.

It had been a long week and I was still driven to find where my brother, Karon, was being held by the Fire Nation. I had been traveling across the entire Earth Kingdom alone for about eleven months and was losing hope. It was like my world was caving beneath me, and I had no way to save myself," the tired, weary girl released for the first time. Glimpsing over at the relaxed elder she continued on.

"Then Zuko came along. I knew he didn't have a place to stay, or enough money to rent a home, and a storm was approaching, so I let him stay with me, just while the storm passed through. And I guess after a while, we kind of became friends.

I knew he was a person who didn't like to talk about things or open up. He didn't want sympathy or pity; he just wanted things to go back to normal. So I just did the best I could to let him know I was there for him; to let him know I cared. As the days went on, he seemed to become more comfortable, and well we ended up traveling together just until we reached Chi Ji. Then, I don't know what happened. We got into an argument and he left during the night. I didn't see him again until that day where Azula attacked you and him. I wish I knew why he acted so angrily that day," Chloe voiced softly.

Iroh simply folded his rough hands in his lap and gazed at the small girl, thinking through her words. "You are a very lucky girl," the man remarked calmly. Chloe glanced over at him, somewhat surprised by his wise, well-taken words. "Zuko is not one to open up. He scarcely even lets himself to me. He certainly must care about you," the course voice of the retired general explained. A small, irreplaceable grin formed on her lips.

Swaying her eyes over into the wall opposite her, she remembered the memories she shared with the quiet, contained boy. "In the days we shared together, it brought a sense of peace back to me. He seemed to let himself heal in a way, and let go of the past. –Zuko made me feel less alone. He gave me hope." Her voice was gentle and faint. A certain spark flamed inside her, but washed away when pain returned. Just the one vision of Zuko lying there, on the ground, unconscious, brought tears back to her eyes. Biting her lip harshly she silently turned away from the elderly uncle.

Iroh knew exactly what she was feeling, and had strain of his own, but kept it in and raised a compassionate hand to her shoulder. "I'm sure Zuko will be okay," the man commented lightly. The girl turned her glare towards him, now letting tears stream from her eyes. Trying to grin convincingly the general added in, "He is not one to give up," somewhat reassuring himself. Chloe simply let a small chuckle of relief release her, but continued crying lightly. Iroh slightly frowned and took her in his hands, simply resting her head on his shoulder, patting her back sympathetically. Remorse expressed in his tired, golden eyes. _Zuko will be okay._ He told himself that stubbornly, not letting any other thoughts in, but was it true?

Light glistened in through the small window, scattered by a lingering tree spanning above the earth. His weary, pained eyes squinted open, only to find full, green whites gazing back at him. In confusion the exiled boy leaned up, only to fall back down to the bed in pain.

"You should rest," the soft, familiar voice recommended, released from a kind, gentle earth kingdom girl.

Letting out a deep sigh the man added in, with strain, "What happened?"

"I guess the Fire Lord's daughter was searching for the avatar when she attacked you. But for some reason she kidnapped a young girl and your uncle instead. I'm just glad to see you're awake," the girl commented faintly grinning over at him.

The boy's memory suddenly sparked into the vision of Chloe and Iroh being carried away by Azula's men. Slowly leaning up, and carefully grasping the bandaged wound, he rose from the small bed. "I have to go and find them, now," the prince remarked blankly, heading for the door.

The girl immediately stepped in front of him, blocking the doorway. "You can't just leave. You have to rest and let this wound heal. If you leave now and go to fight, you could die." Her voice was oddly persistent and serious.

Before Zuko could respond a skinny, plain man ran in through the doorway, glancing over at the young girl. "Song, there is another wounded patient in need of help. Come on," the panting medicine man remarked, taking Song's hand and racing out of the small house. She gazed back at the old acquaintance trying to protest, but simply ran after the man.

Karon awoke drearily, awoken by the early morning light, and danced his eyes around the room to find Chloe nowhere in sight. Figuring she had already gotten up, and sleeping through the entire battle the previous night, the boy paced out of the quaint home and glimpsed around the small town market. _Where is she?_ He thought worriedly.

Zuko stood in the doorway of the house for a moment, before weaving his arms back into the sleeves of his clothing and marching out the door. Karon immediately noticed the tired prince and harshly walked over to him.

"Have you seen my sister?" Zuko pulled back in hesitation then glared back up at the protective brother, still searching for what to say.

Sighing roughly the boy glanced away and began, "Last night, my sister and her army attacked, and well Chloe," he paused.

But the earthbending boy already knew the answer. Gasping he took a regretfully step back. Regret turned into anger almost suddenly. "How could you let my sister imprisoned like that!" Karon screamed irritably.

Clenching his fists tightly, Zuko tried retaining his anger but didn't hesitate replying coldly. "I tried all I could to get them back. Azula took my uncle too. And I wasn't the one who slept through an entire attack while my sister was captured and taken away!" the boy shouted crossly.

Fuming with despise Karon took a step closer, shaking the earth. Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph rushed once again out of their home glimpsing at the two in confusion. "What is going on?" the young avatar whispered over to his friends.

"If my sister had never met you she wouldn't even be in this mess! She's already been through enough, she doesn't need anything more," Karon exclaimed in fury. Taking another rumbling step towards the banished prince he continued on. "And what have you been through, nothing. You're a spoiled, arrogant prince. You don't know what pain or regret is," the man continued yelling thoughtlessly, stiffly pushing Zuko backwards.

Steam poured from the cross, irritable firebender as simple flames soon licked the white knuckles of his clenched fists. "You have no idea what I've been through." Those few words were drawn out, stripped of emotion. Turning his back to the careless earthbender, Zuko marched back into his small house, slamming the door behind him.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Release

**Note: **Okay ,well just as a warning to any readers, and to make things clear; the events in this chapter have nothing to do with Zutara. I don't really get into shipping, and I know that this can seem as a bit of a romance between the two, but it's not trust me.

On other things, sorry it has taken me so long to post these chapters. I don't mean to take so long. -Sigh- O ya, and today I am officially 15. I would be cheering right now, but it hasn't exactly been that great D: ... But oh well. Tomorrow will be better. So thanks guys for reading! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Release**

"What's going on?" the young avatar simply asked, pacing over to the tired earthbending brother.

Karon turned away from them and glanced coldly into the dirt. "How could he just let my sister get imprisoned like that?"

Katara folded her arms brashly and also treaded over to them. "It's not his fault," she cut in, glaring up at the young man.

"Why are you defending him?" Karon immediately remarked.

"I'm not; but you can't just blame everything on him," the waterbender retorted angrily. The man roughly folded his arms tight across his chest and stared stubbornly away from her.

Scowling angrily he commented, "What am I doing arguing? I have to go find her!"

Katara quickly raised a hand to his shoulder. "You can't just go alone; there is too many of them. You won't stand a chance," she released urgently, glaring at him impatiently.

Karon exchanged the glance firmly with thinned, stubborn eyes. "I have to go find her," he let out with a stiff tone. "She searched the entire continent for a year just trying to find me; I think I can at least do this for her." His voice becoming shaky and uncontrollable, was frail now. Immediately gazing away he spoke through rough but soft words. "I can't lose her." The young waterbender noticed his expressions and gently backed away, giving him space to clear out the emotions.

Easing back into sympathy she delicately placed a fragile hand against his arm. "I'm sure you can save her, Karon. You just need to give it time. Trust me." A subtle smile replaced her firm outlook, sending him the faint feeling of hope.

Chloe awoke instantly, Zuko's wound repeating over and over again in her mind. Sunlight randomly flitted through the spaces of her window not barricaded by metal bars. Propping herself up the pain from the night before was not hidden. Dark, large bruises encircled her soft wrists and ankles. Her small body ached with regret and woeful stress.

Glimpsing around the saddened room the elderly Fire Nation fugitive was nowhere to be found. Quickly gathering herself to stand she trudged towards the door, but that eerie voice broke her attempt.

"And where do you think you're going?" A tall, muscular man with silky black hair stepped from the shaggy shadows.

Startled Chloe faintly turned towards him, backing against the door. "Xuan?" her shaken voice gasped in confusion.

Taking deep, slithering steps he paced towards her in fraudulent pleasure. "We've got to stop meeting like this," he murmured through a dusty smirk, gazing directly down at her with full eyes.

Feeling heat build up inside her she slowly scooted away from him, still pressing herself against the cold walls. "Wh- what are you doing here?" she stammered, with the slightest hint of anger.

Smirking in even more deviance, he gazed away from her and answered shadily. "Princess Azula asked me to come; she wanted me to be here when you were turned over to the Fire Nation. She believes that she shouldn't take all the glory for capturing you and Iroh," the man retorted pompously.

Pacing away from her, standing boldly towards the wooden walls, Xuan added in with suavity. "If you're looking for General Iroh, I will take you to him." Chloe glared up at him in surprise. Why was he acting so, kind?

Letting her expression fade crisply she replied as if ignoring his indistinguishable compassion. "Thank you." Unlocking the iron door he motioned her exit. As the young girl quietly paced out, the admiral's hand seemed to softly meet her back, nimbly guiding her way.

The thin, descending hallways were darkened with the pale scent of flames, lingering on through the large Fire Nation settlement. Xuan's steps were slow and stout, congruent to his muscular frame. Deep, but handsome bone structures gleamed in the fiery light lining the walls. Chloe felt less fearful by his designating presence. Even his lurid, condescending auburn eyes strained her to him.

"Here," his lavishly dry voice echoed, turning towards a stern metal door. Its iron hinges screeched with hollowness as the admiral boldly unlocked the dark barricade. The elderly general was found, resting against the brittle walls, a calming cup of tea in his grasp, steaming with infirmity.

Iroh's elderly, vicarious eyes swayed up in pleasure to the young girl and solid Fire Nation admiral. A seamless grin plastered upon the man's face, surprising to Chloe, considering their current conditions.

His voice, rough and calming, uncle Iroh remarked as if remembering past eminence, "Xuan, It is a pleasure to see you again. Now, what would a powerful, young admiral as you be doing in Princess Azula's settlement?" _They've met before?_ Chloe repressed remarkably.

"Pleasure indeed," the young man commented starkly, smirking dubiously. Clearing his throat, Xuan added in, "Azula had recommended my accompaniment when she turned in her, prize. It's a shame things have become this way," he sighed almost remorsefully, thinking of reminiscent memories. -

Heart pounding sharply, Zuko let himself slam the door behind him; resting up against its wood he tried to calm himself down, but that certainly didn't help. _That idiot doesn't know anything, _he murmured in his mind stubbornly. Pacing over to his bedside, the prince grabbed his small cloth bag and began packing his things. He was leaving as soon as possible.

As Karon treaded back to his house in regret, the young waterbender glanced over towards the boy's closed door. In some way she felt a sort of remorse for the young fugitive; still wondering all along how he got that scornful scar.

Unwillingly pacing towards the small, tattered house, she wondered what she was doing. As her small knuckles tapped against the elderly door, she felt a tinge of surprise go up her spine. Her only answer was a muffled, "Go away!" as Zuko continued packing his things and eluding any thoughts of the past. The boy's blood ran violently through his veins, surging with incompetence. Why wouldn't the pain just go away? He thought maybe it was all finally gone; he wasn't caught up in that fiery angst anymore. Then why did he feel like this still? Why did he still feel alone and shamed, and worthless when Iroh and Chloe weren't there to sooth him? Why?

Katara softly opened the door, silently walking into the house and shutting it behind her. She still had no certain idea why she was doing this, but sympathy still edged her. His masculine figure turned towards her, pulsing with impatience.

"I told you to go away," Zuko retorted angrily, folding his arms across his chest in doubt as to why that girl would even be speaking to him. Seeing she had no reply he then let out with vague words. "What are you doing here?" This was only making him more on edge.

The young waterbender hesitated slightly, still searching for words to say. In that caring, soft tone she always bared to Aang, Katara replied, "I'm sorry Karon said those things to you. He's just upset that Chloe was kidnapped. But he shouldn't have just exploded like that. It's not your fault," the girl preached, as she always did when troubles arose.

Still feeling irritable, Zuko trudged towards her and finally released in anger, "Why are you here?" He paid no attention to her empathetic expression.

Katara wasn't sure what to say. What was the point in being here if he wasn't going to listen anyway? But she continued trying. Taking a deep breath, her calm voice began once more, "I'm sure your uncle's okay. If he survived that woman once; I'm sure he can do it again." Slight humor didn't help his nerves either. Pausing in wonder she then added in, "Who is that girl?"

Zuko simply gazed away and faced his back to her. Through clenched teeth he answered, "My sister."

_His sister?_ There was a lot Katara had never known about him, especially about his family. "Oh, -I'm sorry." The feeling of awkward silence filled the air, making them both even more uncomfortable. "Listen, I'm sorry that all this has happened, but you can't just leave now. I mean what will happen if you get captured too. –We can come with you, just to make sure that you guys are safe," the considerate girl offered.

Whirling around, he didn't bother controlling himself this time. "Why do you even care?" He shouted immediately, walking up to her fiercely. Katara stammered back a step, but didn't answer. Turning away from her, treading towards the dusty wall, Zuko continued on. "All I've done is hurt you and your friends. All I've done is hurt everyone. So don't act like you understand me; don't act like you actually care." His voice had trailed into a softer, shuttered tone. Katara had never seen him like this; not quite angry, but actually emotional. This wasn't the same man who had been chasing them for the past months, was it?

For a moment she was speechless, stricken by his harsh, compelling words. "Zuko," the girl breathed, searching for something calming to say, just to ease him. The man only clenched his fists and sealed his eyes shut, trying to evade the memories and pain that were arising. "We all do things we regret; don't let it hold you back. The past is the past, and you should live life the way you want to, not by what others force you to." Her voice became somewhat soothing. Zuko saw she was similar to Chloe, empathetic even when the other wouldn't listen. His eyes silently reeled open, glaring into the pale walls staring back at him.

"But even when things get hard, you've got to keep trying. You'll get them back, Zuko. I know you will. But if you go now you could get even more hurt. You need to let this wound heal. Then you can rescue them." Her voice seemed so sincere and enduring now, Zuko forgot about the past months, that she was the avatar's friend. He remained silently listening, more at ease than before, and turned to face her. Katara saw his eyes were filled with regret and pain. She had never taken the time to notice them before, but now as she stood in front of him, no amount of happiness could hide it.

The fugitive boy gazed at her congruently, still configuring as to why she would be here, after all the fights and hate. "Why are you telling me this?" the young man commented faintly.

Pulling back slightly, in surprise to his sudden reply, she inhaled a deep sigh and glanced away from him; remembering everything that had happened in the last months. She remembered the day Sokka and she had found Aang in that iceberg. She remembered when Zuko's ship had nearly destroyed their small village; and how he attacked them, how he threatened Kana and all the others without any thought or care. Katara traced her mind back to every time he resurfaced in their nightmare of an adventure, lingering across the entire world; just to do what had to be done. But he was always there, holding them back, and destroying their since of hope.

So why; why was she saying all this? Was it that motherly spirit that always comforted young Aang that pushed her towards compassionate feelings for the scarred, barren boy? Or was it something she saw in that scar, that made her feel differently after all the war?

"I know that your uncle is important to you. And we're all going through tough times right now. –I'm just worried." Her voice stammered, as if not certain of what to say.

"Why?" Zuko shouted in sudden sharpness. "What do you know about tough times, or strife, or anything? You don't know me; you don't know who I am, or what I've been through!" All this, emotion, it was overcoming for the small waterbender. He acted so suddenly sometimes, you could never understand what he was really thinking.

She was speechless. Just as she was about to allow herself to leave, she found herself bolted to the floor, as if she couldn't move. Katara tried saying something, anything, but words would not come out. Taking a slow, deep breath she drew in some courage. "Maybe if you told me about; y-you might feel better." Easing herself to patience, the small girl glared back up at him with sapphire whites. Zuko appeared as if he was actually considering the thought, but stubbornness didn't disappear so easily.

"It's a long story."

"It is nice to see you again, Miss Chloe. Can I ask why you're here?" Iroh's raspy voice was as genuine as it had always remained.

"I just wanted to talk to you," the young girl muttered softly, letting Xuan quietly close the iron door. The metal lock clanked, echoing through the thin walls. It seemed she would be stuck there for a while.

"Really?" Iroh released as if surprised by her expression of sincerity. Her silent steps pattered against the dark, patchy floors of their enclosed environment. Resting mirror to the retired general, Chloe poised herself into a more relaxed, peaceful state.

Deep sighs always signaled distress inside her, but this time, resembled the reminiscence racing through her mind. The past was always tracing its way back to them these remorseful, nostalgic days. But these memories were different than before; different from the times Zuko had shared with her, and the life she left behind to find her brother. They had unique meaning, of which she couldn't quite see; not through all the fog these events created.

"There's something I never told Zuko." Those words swept out of her, as if being held for an eternity. "And I don't know what to say, or when, or how. I don't know how this will change things," she released in despair. "–I don't want to lose him." Her eyes were growing heavy with remorse, trying to imagine how life was before him; covered with pain and loneliness.

Iroh simply cleared his rough throat, and took a long, drawn breath, searching for answers that remained hidden. "Whatever it is holding you back, don't lose faith. Zuko's not one to go running if something's out of place; he's been through a lot, and seems to understand you well." The elderly uncle paused, considering his words. "If you tell him, whatever it is, I know my nephew will stay with you. Don't underestimate him."

She exchanged a slight, blissful glare towards the aging uncle in some kind of relief by his rhythmic words, then gallantly paced up to the barred window; gazing out into the warm, sun-ridden spring day. "Thank you," escaped her transparently.

Iroh could see the expression in her hazel eyes. "What is troubling you?" The man's voice was so diverse and thick with the experiences he had faced through time. His words flowed fluently, as if releasing the mind of an exquisite poem or heartrending melody.

Running her hand over the thick, iron railing, Chloe let out something haunting her mind for a long time. "Have you ever had dreams come true; like predictions or premonitions?"

The general was a bit stunned to hear this question. He remained silent, puzzled by those words.

Chloe sighed tiredly and resumed gazing off into the soft daylight. "Last night, when I was, talking with Zuko, I had this vision. It's how I knew you were in trouble." Her voice sounded so weak and vague in tone. "It's not the first time this has happened. I've been getting dreams, visions for as long as I can remember," she released, as if holding it in for too long. "But they're getting stronger and stronger everyday. –I just don't understand. Why is this happening to me?

"Along with these dreams, I've become so connected to the earth; I feel like nature is calling me. I can sense presences and dangers around me, and maybe these signs link together in some kind of perception; I'm just so confused right now.

"And as more and more happens in my life, these feeling grow so much stronger. They give me hope and faith, and make me feel at home. Nature has always been my retreat, when everything went wrong- at least I had this home. It's always comforted me in ways I can't explain. And this all just feels so surreal. I feel whole and warm when I think about it.

"And then there's this sense of pain when I remember how it changes me so inevitably, without a chance to do or say anything." Iroh listened wholly, silently, as if taking in everything without any scent of a response. He understood, and found answers in the mist, but let her continue on. Release was something everyone needed.

"How can this be happening? Never in my entire life have I heard of this kind of thing. I feel so outcast and different from everyone else around me. I don't fit in with my family at all; it's as if I wasn't meant for this world," Chloe murmured, her voice softening more and more as she continued on.

"Are you so sure? Maybe there is more meaning to this than you'll award it, more than you could imagine," that course, faint voice of the wise man exhaled. His golden brown eyes reflected in the light shining through that enclosed window. He always seemed so at peace, even in the hardest of times. Chloe and Zuko both admired him so dearly. "You have no bending abilities, correct?" Iroh kindly asked. The young girl simply nodded, wondering where he could be going with this.

"It seems that with all these connections and insight, you would be able to manipulate earth. But maybe, if you look deeper into its core, there is a true reason for this. Humans who bend only manipulate the very elements that give them life. They take advantage of their abilities.

"But with your power, you do not have the skill to manipulate earth, not because of your lack of talent, but possibly something more profound and meaningful. You have the ability of no other, and appear to care deeply for the Earth and everything amidst it. Maybe it is that you have such innate understanding of life that you could never bend, and that these strengths are the outcome of your empathy.

"Maybe, just possibly, your destiny is more than you account it for. Did you ever consider you're meant for more than the simple life of a farm girl?" Chloe was speechless, numb from the shutter in those words, as if she had found a new life hiding beneath her hazel eyes. It was all so overcoming. -

"Zuko," Katara let out, showing some empathy in her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He only glanced away with blank golden eyes.

"No; I don't," the muscular man murmured, hiding his heart. The young, mother-like waterbender could see his pain, but felt it was best not to push him into something that brought such repent.

That small, searing wound began stinging again, embellishing his sister's heartless attack. He cringed in tenderness, grasping the fiery burn. Katara remembered the night before, wincing at the ache it brought all of them.

"I can heal it, if you'd let me," she softly whispered, coaxing his injury. He immediately glanced at her, silent in remorse, and ignorance. Surely he couldn't just accept this kind of help from her. As his mouth opened in protest, the compassionate girl added in. "The sooner you recover, the sooner you can rescue your uncle and Chloe. –I won't be able to mend it entirely, but it should help," Katara embarked upon, slightly grinning at the forlorn fugitive.

"I-," the man began, but then nodded significantly, accepting her kind nature. Pausing for a few manifesting moments, he exhaled a deep, cool breath. Then slipping off his shirt and carefully unraveling the bandages, Zuko felt the quaint air on his skin.

Katara was unwillingly stunned by his strong, masculine figure, but ignored the tinge of awkwardness and encased her dainty hand in the calming waters bellowing in the water tribe skin she always bared. Placing her hand on the tender wound she cautiously healed the grievance Azula had brought upon him. The soothing waters dripped from the partially recovering wound as she backed away, pleased with her work.

Prince Zuko was amazed by the ability of healing wounds that waterbenders had the privilege of controlling. Sometimes, he himself wished he was never born a firebender; but it was a part of him. A part of who he was.

Pulling the pale green clothing back on, he bared a small gaze over to her with actual gratitude inside him. "Thank you." The curing burn felt refreshed by her caring waters. Zuko felt a bit more at ease, sensing her kindhearted way. For once he felt repent for the things he had done, to her, to the Avatar, to everyone in the past three years. Katara simply grinned at him, sensing a change in the past foe.

"I should let you rest. You've been through a lot these past couple days," the young waterbender softly whispered. Before leaving, Katara simply glanced back at the forlorn prince, her sapphire eyes gleaming with respect. "We'll find them, I promise."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: A Bit of Truth

**Note:** I'm so glad to FINALLY be able to post this chapter! I want to apologize sincerely to all the past readers of CCC. This story was put on the back burner for quite a while in my life; and though I've been working on it since mid March, I never had much time to write until now, when school is out! So, I'm proud to present Chapter 26! Please feel free to crit anything you find wrong; I've improved quite a bit in my writing style and everything since October, and take it so much more seriously. --Which is also the reason I will be posting a Re-write when the story is completed.-- So again, I would like to say thank you to all of you who have read CCC in the past, or have started now. Please comment . -heart-

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Six: A Bit of Truth**

The earth shimmered in flamboyant mid-day sunlight. Ardent Jezebel butterflies fluttered freely about the air. The young prince leaned his body against a wooden fence during this time, his mind set ablaze by an undying power. Dazed in his thoughts, Zuko wandered in the transparent mountain paths of his soul. As he paced onwards, he encountered numerous rivets, causing him to stumble clumsily from time to time. But in the vision he was encased with, he found a faint scent of relief and harmony. It was like the dream he had often experienced during the nights on the sea. What wonder it brought to his mind.

This entrancement was soon interrupted, though, as a voice grazed the refugee's ears. "Li," Song spoke vibrantly. She had approached him during his daydreaming, hoping for a progressive talk.

Snapping out of the dream instantly, Zuko glanced over his shoulder, seeing the pretty girl behind him, hands grasping the dulling fence. "What is it," he murmured impatiently.

Also leaning herself against the wooden barrier, Song gazed at the billowing willow tree before the pair. "I've been worried about you, but maybe that is at my own insecurity." Her voice was silky with mixed notions. "The truth is, I understand why you want to seek out the Fire Nation princess; it is far too painful to face a loss of someone close to you. But I had expected you to use your own wisdom, knowing that it will take time." She breathed slowly now.

"Li, I'm just curious; what do you plan on doing now? I want so badly to help you in any way I can," the woman comforted mellifluously.

Zuko turned back to his previous position, looking emptily at the flowing grasses beneath him. "I really don't know." His tone was, to the girl's amazement, considerate and dismal, without his usual hostility. And within this moment, she knew that his predicament was nothing less than alarming. It would certainly take an authentic dilemma to cause him to show true emotion unwillingly.

"I…hm. I can't really say what to do. But, maybe, if you give yourself a few days of recovery, you can go ahead and trail after the Fire Nation, and if you need, I am glad to assist you in the journey. I don't want you to have to go alone," Song said with compassion in her throat, flowing out smoothly to his ears.

Zuko stalled the conversation, glimpsing up to the dancing leaves of the limber willow. "I don't need time for recovery. I'm as recovered as can be. The burn is healed." Pausing, he retraced the direction in which he assumed the soldiers had come; from the west. "Right now, I need to find a way to catch up to Azula and her men. I don't have the availability for choices. I'm going tonight whether life assists me or not." His voice was now stubborn as usual, offering a bit of relief for the young junior doctor.

"Well-," Song stopped and stuttered unsurely. Removing a sigh from her lungs, she then attempted it again. "Listen, Li. I'm here to help you; and if what you desire is the expedition to find the princess tonight, then I will assist you with it." Grinning suddenly, while facing the boy in a certain charisma, she then added in once more. "I am here to help you."-

A sunset had settled in during this late evening hour at the Fire Nation camp. Overlooking a long, distant horizon, Chloe sat in reminiscent silence. The light streamed across the mountains in an illustrious pattern, bringing upon memories of her later childhood, watching the sun's setting waves of light as it advanced upon the mountaintops. Her wrists were as ordered, bound in iron, while she enjoyed what small time she could receive away from the filthy camp.

From behind the shade of a tree, Xuan watched over the prisoner as she took in the beauty of the scenery. He, also, could not ignore the mixture of emotions that flowed from the landscape spanning out clear unto the horizon. Clouds hovering about the atmosphere, encasing the sun, were what truly gave off such a powerful, mesmeric effect in the spectators watching. They're embodiment glowed like a spectrum breaking free of its glass prism. And these clouds, how ever conspicuously seen, would not result in the coming of a deep storm. A silenced calm erased away the true powers it could have unleashed.

While these moments of stifling beauty continued on, Chloe researched the questions she had been asking herself non-stop until an answer would be found. Within the lullaby that passed through her ears, that which swayed on with a heavy scent from the grassy fields to the mountain paths, and now to their hilltop, she knew what was really true now. No one could possibly be coming for her; and if they were to do so, they would face a fate less productive than what they would hope for. This time, she would have to accomplish and escape on her own terms.-

The young banished prince was found pacing the streets of Chong Jui like a hawk, soaring to blur out his own past. Zuko shamelessly gave into the severities of impatience and annoyance. Night was now growing near to his disappointment, and with a sudden burst of displeasure, he had found himself aimlessly trudging along. If the junior doctor had so willfully offered her assistance, why did he find himself with such distress in his arms? Deep down, he knew he surely could not accomplish what he desired with his own state, and a mere medical student. Azula was a persistent leader, and a merciless enemy; that he could determine without hesitation in his way. He had to think up a strategy; no other option could offer what he desired.

As he continued in his pursuit of a solution, Zuko came across a scene that halted his steps. The town square was an incarnation of the memories it so dearly held, and the splendor it preciously contained. The past that had occurred there familiarized itself with Zuko's conscience without yielding to his originating emotions. He felt a now luring sensation of regret. His defeat had resulted in such a demanding overtake of his guilt, that he couldn't sustain them, as though he ever really could. And with this settling into him, the boy started off towards the grassy plain, but a fragile hand stopped his action.-

"Katara, Katara! Look what I found!" Aang's bouncy voice was clear in the dry and hot air of the small village. Ecstatically pacing up to his friend, he brought forth a large fanning flower, with red petals speckled in nature's golden paint. "I, I got it for you! They're very hard to find here, and I thought you would want one," the bald little boy explained shyly, twiddling his foot in the dirt bashfully.

"Aw, why thank you Aang. I love it," the waterbender responded fondly, granting the boy a sweet hug. In immediate response, the boy's cheeks turned an auburn tint, indulging in his childish fantasy.

"Hey, you two 'kids' over there; let's get out of this town. I'm more than ready to leave this place," Sokka voiced over the pound of hammers. The canvas bag with his belongings was thrown over his back, and ready to be loaded onto Appa. Toph was then found following behind, her bag also thrust over her back.

"Sokka; we can't leave now. The village is in need of major repairs. They've faced two attacks, **in the last three days!** I refuse to leave them now," Katara retorted defiantly. She approached her elder brother, gazed up to meet his eyes, and pushed his chest feebly with her finger. "And do you really plan on just leaving Zuko behind? He's got no one now; both Chloe and Iroh are gone. We should help him in retrieving them."

The older brother grimaced irately. "I am the leader of this group! And I refuse to help that… that FIREBENDER! He doesn't deserve our assistance. Plus, we would have to be insane to pursue those crazy girls!" His voice was becoming more and more insolent.

Katara simply sighed, rolled her eyes with decency, and faced the tough blind girl. "Hey Toph, you feeling kind of hungry? Let's get something to eat," she remarked suddenly.

Toph smirked happily. "Sure Katara, that sounds good to me." And with that, the two girls walked off, each baring a pleased grin upon their face.

Gripping at his hair, Sokka kicked the earth. "What ever happened to respecting your elders?!"-

"Zuko," a withered voice murmured. It was immediate when the boy realized whose voice it was originating behind him. "I need to talk to you boy," Lei La added in. Turning to face this new presence, Zuko grimaced unpleasantly. She motioned towards the old porch of hers, and he followed.

"What do you want? I don't have a lot of time." Zuko's voice was edgy and dismal. They then both sat in the shaded wooden benches.

Taking in a breath of weariness, the old woman abruptly looked towards the boy. "I've heard a few things here and there. And you need to realize boy that your mother gave up everything she had for you. You had better not go and jeopardize that now; going after Azula and her men without any assistance whatsoever? It's irrational and absurd." Lei La's words were more direct than expected. Resting a clenched fist upon her cloth-covered legs, she then continued on. "If what you truly want is to retrieve your family and friends from your sister's power, it's going to take more than rash actions."

Zuko frowned in displeasure at her hasty and harsh words. "I know that; I'm not that naïve. I have a plan of my own, and no one is going to get in the way of that," he retorted impertinently. "My only goal at the moment is to get them back; and that is what I'm going to do. And to do that, I have to get out of here as soon as possible, before they are too far to reach." His words started to mold into understanding in Lei La's mind. Perhaps he wasn't as foolish as she had expected.

"Alright, boy, I understand now," she replied plainly. "Just promise me you won't give Azula the opportunity to accomplish what she's come here for." With that statement, Zuko nodded in agreement, and left her as he headed on towards the grassy town square.

Also during this time, Katara and Toph were blissfully trudging on through the dirt paths of Chong Jui. They still snickered pleasantly at the turmoil they had caused Sokka. As they headed on towards the town's market for a basket of fresh fruit, they came across the flowing central square, the blades of grass dancing with the breeze. Katara stopped in her footsteps, and gazed at the nature admiringly. "It's such a beautiful day today," she whispered with a benevolent tone consuming her voice.

Toph turned her head towards the green plain, listening intently to the rush of the slow river, and the chirp of the jovial chicks, lying in their nests. "It sounds peaceful, like a dream," she said with a bit of wonder in her words. "Who's that walking on the bridge?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, it's Zuko. I wonder what he's doing," she answered. Crossing her arms, she added in uncertainly. "I wonder if we should go talk to him."

The young blind bender turned towards her friend swiftly; "That boy? Why would we talk to him? He's not very friendly."

Katara showed disagreement within her eyes, and spoke with a certain security. "He's not as bad as everyone thinks. They should give him a chance more often." Before she could say anything more, her impudent older brother approached from behind, blurting out words in anger.

"Hah, 'he's not as bad as everyone thinks.' Are you kidding me Katara? That boy is the pure example of evil! When has he ever shown anything but that?" Sokka didn't care to hold back on his words, even if his voice was loud enough to have reached the prince's ears.

"Sokka! Stop it, you don't even know him! And how in the world could you really understand a person without taking the time to hear their own words? I'm **so** sure he's been through a lot in his life," Katara spoke sincerely, with a compassionate sense in her heart.

Leaning back with a disdainful appearance, the water tribe boy glanced away leisurely. "Please, he's a prince. I'm **so** sure there's a lot of stress and heartbreak in that."

And with that remark, a new conversationalist entered into the discussion. "Oh my goodness; children, do you ever stop arguing? And if you're really so sure about Zuko, maybe I should let you in on a bit of the past." Lei La stood before the group after leaving her porch, and propped her arms in a folded position.

"Hey guys, what's going on?!" Aang now ran up to the group, his ever so eager expression painted all over his face. Lei La acknowledged the new acquaintance, then returned her gaze to the others.

"Come, I'll tell you what's the real truth about our fellow prince."-

Zuko paced on, over the bridge carrying recent memories, to the tree in the center of the area. Its leaves were rustling fervently, like a wave of emotions swarming freely. It was almost inaudible, though, to the rumble of his continuous analytical thoughts. The Sun would set soon, and without a plan, he would be defeated once again. _I don't have a choice. There's only one option now, and I can't let my stubbornness get in the way.-_

"Oh….my," Katara responded in shock. Lei La had explained the story of Zuko's life with refuge in her voice, and a boundless emotion of repent and reminisce. The tale of the prince was nothing less of heartrending to any ear, especially to those acquainted with them; the expression that molded Sokka's face was irreplaceable. And the others also bared no warranty to heartlessness.

Striking his gaze away from the dusty, shadowed porch, Sokka hardened his expression with a deep example of thought. His face had seldom appeared as serious as now, and though he still found a bit of hesitation inside himself, he felt regret for his previous words and actions. Surely no mass of experiences in a person's life would ever be greater than anyone else's, but people handle stress and heartbreak in different ways, and because of this, the warrior knew what tumults it would have caused him.

"You were right Katara," he started off, letting his voice become stern. "We need to help Zuko."

Katara halted in shock, turning towards her brother. "Sokka," she mumbled, but was cut off.

"He's got enough to deal with; it's our responsibility as his acquaintances and fellow fighters to assist him." With this, all four friends arose from their positions, and headed on towards the field of green.

"Bless you children," Lei La added in, smiling with pleasure as they headed on.

As the gang headed towards the tree where Zuko sat, he also got up from his position and faced them, having not noticed their approach. Showing a slight expression of surprise, he walked towards them. Before Aang could get a word in, he interrupted. "I have a favor to ask of you."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Nostalgic PART ONE

**Author's Note: **Well I realize, four months right? Plus an overly stretched hiatus over the last like year? Most readers have probably lost interest! However, I still feel the duty to post the chapters until conclusion. I'm actually currently writing Ch. 30, but I never quite got to rewriting Ch. 27! So, here is the first part! And yes... it is a long complicated chapter, so it will be posted in two parts to spare you. XD I hope you all enjoy it. and PLEASE do comment on your feelings of it!

--The Ever Procrastinating TKD

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Nostalgic**

**PART ONE**

Nearly four days it had been, passing like dust on a windless day. The young girl rested on the sloping summit and gazed at the clouds, putting a bit of philosophy into place.

"Admiral," she clamored. The man acknowledged her with a sharp stare and scolding "what?" Chloe readjusted in the grass, which reached her shoulders when she sat. "Thank you." Being that it was the fourth day, he had escorted her out into the opening four times, just before sunset. To Chloe it was the only relief she'd find.

"What are you going at," the man remarked.

Chloe looked at Xuan and then to the setting Sun. "I just wanted to tell you. I appreciate you letting me come out here. You don't have to do it, you know?" She tried conversing in a mild manner.

Gripping the pebbles in his hand he threw them into the pond a hundred feet away. "I do it to get away from that wretched princess. She sends shivers through my body," the man ranted throwing each, one by one.

"Are you sure it's not the pity you feel for such a weak, pitiful little girl?" Chloe laughed bluntly under her breath, quiet so the man would not hear. "I don't believe you're half as horrid as you seem Admiral."

Xuan grumbled crossly. "Really," he seethed walking up the mountainside. He passed her and stopped at the plateau. "Come on girl, we're heading back." –

* * *

"Where is that man," the princess demanded pacing up and down the rows of tents. Her loyal general was by her side, listening to the woman go on. 

"Your highness, I'm sure he's just taking a walk." The man had confidence in his voice. His hopes were a dismissal of the subject, yet his hopes were not met.

"Well your Admiral has been taking 'walks' daily, along with that girl. He's up to something; and I will find out what in fact it is." The general was unpleased to hear this. Pyng Shi, the general, was not only loyal to Azula, but Xuan as well. The two men had been long friends of more than twenty years. He could remember the days on the sea before Xuan departed it for land.

"Please, don't trouble yourself with it," Pyng Shi requested. "I will take care of things." With that Azula nodded and returned to her tent. Pyng Shi however sought his reliable apprentice; a young boy, age of seventeen, and handsome at that. Makoto was found before a campfire, listening to the stories of his comrades.

The general immediately ordered the boy to have a private talk with him, it was of urgent importance. –

* * *

The two were indeed on their journey back. The Sun had passed ten minutes ago, and quite silently unveiled the stars from their curtain. As Xuan paced so hastily through the forest, he tended to forget about the young girl behind him. Why he was so irritable, always so irate, Chloe could not understand. Of course this behavior did not differ much from Zuko, but the boy had a tragic past. Xuan however was blatantly fickle, no reasons were logical for his attitude. 

"I am sorry Admiral," the girl offered, "if I made you uneasy. I just felt I should show my appreciation, whether it's due or not." With that the man stopped, facing the north where the camp was found. Light was in the distance of the trees, very faintly.

"Will you just keep your mouth shut; please just don't talk!" The Admiral pushed her to the side and continued walking. Chloe hustled after him, and with a plant of her hand upon his shoulder wind rushed in. It was a silent wind; nothing bustled, only Chloe suffered it. "Admiral," she called, but her sight switched abruptly to a film of crashing waves.

The Sun was late in the sky; a young man, wearing the Fire Nation navy uniform, scurried across the dock, avoiding the spray of salt. His long black hair was straight and glossy, swaying as he ran along. Men followed him, hauling a number of items, all of their own possession. Yet, this leading man, a strong, attractive display carried only his own sopping clothes and a thin necklace. It was cloth, blood red, with rocks and beads and grasses entwined through it. This man had a long journey ahead of him; three miles to his home, the Fire Nation Capitol, Sounshin.

A knock came upon the door; Chou, nervous and idled opened it without delay. Though, her heart nearly dropped when the man came upon her eyes. She tossed herself into his arms, a shriek of glee in her throat. "Isamu," the young woman sighed grasping her man. "I've missed you so much…"

_What is going on? What happened to the forest, the admiral; and where am I? This cannot be another dream, it's the Fire Nation… Why oh why? I might as well tune in for a while, doesn't seem I have a choice. _Chloe halted her mind; she embraced the vision of the two lovers. The man was very peculiar. Where had she seen those strong shoulders and sharp eyes? It clicked instantly. _The Admiral… -

* * *

_

His eyes watered in the wind. It was dark, a fearful dark in the skies. The gaang was approaching the camp, unknowingly at the time, and Zuko was anxious. "We don't have a plan yet," groaned Karon. He too was on edge.

"Well then, let's make one!" Aang's voice was easily recognizable. The six gathered in the saddle at partial attention. "We can only afford to send one person in," the boy started. "We need someone stealthy, who can blend in…" All eyes reared towards the angry prince.

"What?" Aang grinned.

"Oh, come on Fireball; you're the quietest one here," the blind girl chuckled. Zuko stared her down, but as a blind girl she was, it took no effect.

He in turn glanced into the clouds. "How do I _blend in?_ Look at my face!" Aang again grinned, petting his chin.

"Zuko, do you still have that mask?" Zuko nodded. The plan was then decided.-

* * *

Now, a scene she witnessed, of the dancing ocean. The woman, Chou, was aboard a steel ship, gripping the railing. Chloe could sense the cold air, even feel it on her skin; months had passed since the view of reunion. Isamu, also addressed as Isamu Xuan, found himself beside her, admiring the lustrous waves. 

"Chou," he whispered, "I'm glad you came." His arm wound around her, "Being on the seas without you is too lonely." The lover smiled at her companion, kissing his lips abruptly.

"I was unsure at first; I thought it'd get in the way of our plans…" Xuan looked away. "You know, having a family." His hands strained.

"I know dear."

"…Isamu, I have good news." Chou smiled again, taking his hands. "We're having a child." The man's eyes widened shortly.

"A baby," Xuan responded; shock was evident in his voice. Comfort in her heart, the admiral's wife rested on his chest.

"This is all so perfect," the dainty woman whispered, hope as the glint in her eyes.

From there it faded and Chloe found herself again in the scene of a ship. However, it was indoors; Chou was huddled on her bed in the small room. A pink little girl rested in her arms, ruffles of black hair on her head. The mother was singing a soothing song to her child, who appeared only a year of age.

"_You are my darling, little girl. You are my hope, my love, my world. Sleep pretty baby, rest your eyes, let dreams consume you, 'til the end of night."_ The lyrics continued on, but Chloe paid little attention to them, because another event grasped her attention.

There was a faint sent of chaos in the air. Voices, loud angry voices were heard in the background. While also witnessing Chou and her child, Chloe saw men scurrying across a deck. Isamu Xuan was recognized, leading his men out of the barrack.

"Let's go men! Standard formation, block off the entrances!" His voice was scratchy as he yelled atop the roar of men. A flurry of water and earthbenders rushed over the iron floor, preparing themselves for a well-planned battle. The group of them, a countless number, had rallied together a fierce determination in them. How anger and hate could bring humans to such actions Chloe realized, seeing the rabid faces of the attackers. Hatred burned in their souls.

"Come on!" Xuan looked over his men, seeing they were being overcome on a certain level. As he began to give orders, his words were stopped; a slab of ice pierced his side. He met the ground. Screaming Isamu leaped to his feet and charged the foe. As he did so, his eyes caught notice of the open door leading to the main set of bedrooms.

"No," the man panted, racing into the hallway. As he climbed the stairs and met his family's room, the door was open, distorted and slipping off its hinges. Xuan's heart stopped; as he met the interior he expected the strewn bodies of his dear ones. However, it was empty. Captain Isamu swiftly ran back down the stairs, through the hallway, and into the daylight. All was silent, except for the crashing waves. "No… no, no, no." His body met the railing, ignoring his soldiers struggling to stand. The invading ships were in he distance, shrinking by the moment.

Water filled Xuan's eyes; he leaped into the stabbing cold sea and swam as quick as possible. As the tears painted his cheekbones he left the water. A cold hard surface was beneath him. Waterbenders had shaded themselves with the ship's side, waiting for men to sail out. Isamu Xuan soon lost consciousness, the tears seeping into his lips. –


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Nostalgic PART TWO

**Author's Note: **Hi! Sorry for the delay... Break is over, semester just ended. And I was SOOOO stressed. But now thats done with! I have more time to write! and (rewrite for you guys) So here's the second part of Chapter 27. I hope you all enjoy it. And PLEASE offer crits. I'm working to become a better writer, and though I know plot and characterization could use some definite help, please give me advice . I appreciate it so much :D

* * *

**PART TWO**

Chloe was breathless; she had snapped back to reality in an instant, lying on the cold grassy ground. "What the heck was that," the Admiral exclaimed, standing over her. The girl stood up slowly, dizzy from the impact.

"Heh, nothing sir," she responded. The Admiral took her shoulder and pushed her along, continuing their walk back. As he did so, Chloe saw the baby and woman being carried away before it faded quickly away again. She let out a short gasp, alarming the Admiral.

"What is wrong with you girl?" Chloe looked at him, searching her mind for a solution. What could she say?

"I'm sorry Isamu; it's just a…. headache." When that name slipped Chloe knew her deception had come to an end.

"What did you call me," the man sneered, shaking her.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," Chloe said rapidly.

"Really…" Xuan looked away. "No one has called me by my first name in over ten years. I am Admiral Xuan; that is how I am addressed. **How** do you know my name," he seethed, bracing the girl again.

"I… I jus-," there she stopped when a pain hit her head. She hadn't been struck; it was a true headache, shooting from her forehead to the back of her neck. Chloe fell into the grass in surprise of the throbbing. Her eyes sealed shut and she saw the scenes repeat. When it stopped Chloe sat back against a tree, swaying dizzily; Xuan stood in the same spot, staring wildly confused.

"Are you alright," he inquired although sounding quite apathetic.

Chloe nodded and arose again, rubbing the nape of her neck. Facing the camp she stated, "If you really want to know… I'll tell you, but I don't believe you'll like it." She backed away from the man, just a bit, to be safe. Xuan turned to her, a reserved look on him. Chloe then proceeded. "You know, I've been having a sort of premonitions since I was born… They're now something stronger, something with a meaning or purpose, and well, I discovered a new power to them tonight. It wasn't by my own purpose, I swear Admiral. But, somehow, I sort of broke into your memory, and was visited by them." Xuan distorted his face.

"What," he responded, a deep rattle in his voice.

"I saw your wife, your baby… I saw when the attack-," she was cut off there. Xuan took her throat in his hand and clenched.

"You liar, someone told you about it, didn't they? How dare you try and wound me like that, bringing up my family you insolent pest." From there he threw her away from him; she hit with a hard and painful thud, her head being the first to make impact. The moment she recoiled flames were flying towards her; she rolled, just fast enough, but not quick enough to prevent the minor burns she received.

"I'm not lying! Why would I do something like that," the girl screamed over the sound. Xuan shot flames again, and Chloe evaded before coming up to him in a most adverse manner. "Will you cut it out!" She smacked him across the face, and backed away, creating a ten foot space between them. "How would I even find out from your _soldiers?_ I don't see anyone; I don't talk to anyone here. And really, it does sound insane and unrealistic… but my mind does weird things okay? I've foreseen your attacks at times, Karon imprisoned, and many other events. They've grown so serious and now it seems, I can observe a person's memory… though I'm not exactly sure how.

"But that doesn't matter… and Isamu, I really am sorry; I didn't mean to intrude and violate your privacy. But it happened, and I'm sorry that those memories occurred also. You seemed so-," Xuan screamed wildly.

"You can say what you want, but do _not_ mention them. That was twelve years ago… And I've put it behind me; I'm over that now," he remarked pacing forwards. Chloe drew back again.

"You can't get over something as tragic as losing loved ones. And I know you're lying. You are so angry and so violent. And it's not a natural thing; it's your repent and hatred. No one should have to experience it, but it still happens. And getting _over it_ through anger does not help. It will only bottle up until you lose it." Chloe faced the man; she was unsure of what she said, and how she felt on the matter, but at the moment it didn't stop her. She had a compassion for tragedy, no matter the shape or form.

Xuan however felt no compassion. "You think you can understand me so easily? You don't know anything of loss or loneliness. You're a teenager, an overly optimistic fool." Her eyebrows creased.

"And you think you can understand _me_ so easily? You don't know a thing about me. And what can you say? You took my brother, the only companion I'd ever had, away from me. I went two years without hope, without encouragement. I had to rely on myself, and solely myself. And don't you _dare_ question my experience in turmoil," the girl fumed. "How could I ever think you human? I see now; you're a soulless villain; no care for the world, for others. All you lust for is death and violence."

Xuan glared down on her. His eyes reflected a deep flame; it was cooking in his gut. "You pathetic girl; why have I kept you alive so long?" The man braced her against a tree. "I've seen it was a mistake."

In immediate response he felt the pain of fire in his back. Soon he met the earth in a redundant slam. "Don't you dare," a voice sneered, gripping the Admiral's shoulder in hatred.

"Zuko," Chloe remarked with complacency in her voice.

"You… always getting in my way," Isamu Xuan remarked. His hands cut the air while jabbing the boy in his gut. "I am tired of these annoyances."

"Don't touch him," Chloe nervously threatened. She poised her fists at her side and planted her feet. "You ignorant man, preying on two teenagers with the intent of murder. Your wife, your daughter, if they knew the animal you are…" Xuan acknowledged her quite expectantly.

"Don't girl… or I'll really have no guilt," he warned. Chloe ignored.

"No guilt… you don't have guilt, you have no heart. You shame your family… An Admiral you may be, but you're no man of composure and respect… you are raw with deceit and ignorance. Your family could never acknowledge you, the way you are." Chloe raised her fists, ready for his reaction.

Xuan reacted most hastily, smacking her cheek and hoisting her above the ground. Without a second thought, his arms threw her into a tree. Chloe tried bracing herself, but lost balance and fell once more. From there Zuko's forearm wrapped diligently around Xuan's neck. The man through him over his body quick enough, and both teenagers were on the ground.

He then let fire grow from his knuckles, but Chloe stopped him. "Isamu, wait! Just be calm. If you kill us, what will it make you? A ruthless murderer? Just think logically! I… I can help you find your wife and daughter," she begged. The flame in his eyes ceased for a second.

"You can't find them, no one will. Those men were irrational maniacs. They wouldn't have use of a woman and child. They are lost girl, no one will find them."

"If that is true, then live to honor their memory. Don't choose a path that's unfulfilling. Join us Admiral… put your skills to a better use than raids and attacks." Xuan was silent. He acknowledged a scurrying animal, then glanced at the girl most doubtfully.

"I can't do that… Azula would find me; I would be killed…" he muttered quite softly. Chloe returned the look, and reassured though doubtful herself.

"Then we will make it certain she won't harm you." With that, Admiral Isamu Xuan paced off. "Where are you going?" Chloe was confused.

"Wait here," she heard. With that the sight of the admiral evaporated. Chloe felt a mystified uncertainty about this. But it was ended when she felt Zuko's warmth broom around her.

"Thank you Zuko," she mumbled. Her friend responded quietly and held on tight. Who knew what events would follow?


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Old Memories

**Author's Note: **Well, long time no post, right? I must apologize to my readers here. I've been so concentrated on writing for Nick's Message Board and ending the story that I neglected the responsibility to rewrite each chapter and post them here. I am currently at Ch. 35 in writing for the message board, and usually I like to rewrite them to have better quality than the first go.

NEway, again I apologize. Also, if you're a reader from the board you'll find this chapter is completely different from the chapter posted there. The plot actually contains events from Ch. 28 and 29, condensed and with a lot of extra discarded. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a comment on how you feel about this chapter. If I feel I have no readers on this site I may stop posting them here. (which wouldnt' be much of a change, seeing as I never update!!)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Old Memories Tell All**

The night was chilly at half-past midnight. On the bison it was windy. All nine of them, including Chloe, Xuan, and Iroh, were aboard. Appa was mighty tired with so many people, but so were his passengers. This night had suffered many sores and many bruises for Chloe and the ex-admiral. The avatar's three friends rested in ease, asleep for a while now. Karon was half-way there and Iroh as well. Chloe, however, with Zuko and Xuan, were wide awake and unlikely to pass.

"I couldn't think of resting 'til I knew you were with us," said Karon in a trite bit of cliché.

"Well you can rest now, Karon. Your eyes have bags the size of a hogmonkey and we've got a battle coming up for us. Azula's going to be coming for us soon." He nodded with a hug and joined the others in sleep. Chloe, still half-full of vigor, scooted towards Zuko and put a smile on her face.

"Well if it isn't the blue spirit himself. I ought to be asking for an autograph, you know? You're real popular with the bounty hunters." Zuko was silent. Being serious this time she added, "What you did was brave, Zuko. Thank you for coming for us, otherwise (and she said this in a whisper) I would have been in a situation and unable to get out." Xuan luckily was in his own world, oblivious to her words.

"You think I would have left you to rot in prison?" The boy's voice was almost indignant. Chloe gave a smile and shook her head. She gave him a grand hug and retreated to her thoughts for the rest of the trip.

Ex-Admiral Xuan was also enveloped in thought; though it was more of an emotional analysis than philosophical reasoning. His brain worked its way through the battles of right and wrong and naivety and logic. Finally, after his feelings of doubt and alienation eased off he retraced the events of the night.

* * *

On his way back Isamu Xuan shook contritely, as if he had committed treason already. His bones were rattling, some from the chill of the night, and when he reached the prison hold's entrance he finally settled down. He entered the corridor and paced quiet as he could. At last he felt safe; then a hand hit his shoulder.

"Admiral, what are you doing out and about at this late hour?" Xuan turned and found, with a sigh, Makoto, the soldier boy.

"I just needed some fresh air."

"I hear you get plenty, taking that prisoner out every day. What is this rumor all about?" Makoto smiled, whisking his heavy brown hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, that girl; she's so whiny… Really, I use the time to avoid the princess. Does she not send chills down your spine?" His fists unwound, unloading his tension.

"Yes, yes, I know. Well, I suppose I should resign to my quarters. Azula ordered all men to bed an hour ago. Early for that isn't it?" Xuan nodded. "But first, I must share some news with you."

"News?" Xuan listened intently.

"Yes, Azula announced this evening that we head for The Fire Nation capitol tomorrow. It's quite a plan. She intends to send Iroh and the girl there so prince Zuko will trail after and make an attempt. Then we'll have both traitors in our hands." The boy grinned and left him.

Xuan felt lucky such events had occurred this night, for if they had taken place later they'd already be on their way to the Capitol, and who knows what charade Zuko would have pulled. A deep breath flowed out like steam and Xuan met Iroh's door. With a knock and some seconds he heard "You may come in." The man retrieved Iroh, slithered through the camp back into the woods, and joined the two teenagers. The reunion was made and with all its wonders they boarded the bison and departed the forest.

* * *

Morning came too soon for many of the young (and old) travelers. Near two a.m. they had found the abandoned village in the mountains and everyone had gone straight to sleep without even bothering to set up. Now it was three hours after dawn, the avatar and his friends were training, Karon was brewing soup, and the remaining four found leisure in conversation and relaxation. Eventually boredom ensued and Chloe and Zuko took off into the slope of the mountainside, which was played with colorful evergreens.

Tomorrow was set for the group's departure from the woods, on towards who knew where. Anywhere far from Azula and her men was a reasonable destination. With this in mind, Chloe wished to enjoy the day in the mountains, which she had scarcely been able to cherish from living in a mountain-less plain.

"The weather is wonderful, isn't it?" Zuko nodded, though dark clouds were approaching. "Hopefully it will last long enough for us to enjoy." Zuko again nodded. "I really wish I had grown up in the mountains; they're much more interesting than prairies." Again Zuko nodded.

"Well, Zuko; you're really talkative today," commented Chloe, stretching her limbs. "Is there something wrong?" Finally, he gave an answer of,

"No." Apprehensive, he then commented, "You've never talked much about your childhood."

For a few moments Chloe pondered on what to say. "Yes, well, I don't like to dwell on the past too much; I'd much rather focus on the present."

"Yes, but –," he began, but a bolt of lightning cut him off. It had hit about half a mile away and made their ears ache. Apparently the storm had arrived sooner than they expected.

* * *

"We need to head back," Chloe said over the receding thunder. A few minutes later heavy rain poured down on them.

"It's too far! Look," yelled Zuko, pointing towards a sheltered opening into the mountains. They both ran towards it and shook the water off them. The storm grew stronger as they sat under the mountains. For a while they were there in silence, trying to warm up; Zuko made a small fire to huddle around. After the silence drove him irritable the boy said,

"So… what was your childhood like?"

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. It's a bit boring," the girl assured him. She tied her arms around her knees.

"But I do want to hear about it, Chloe. Where did you and Karon grow up?" Zuko sounded intrigued, a surprise to Chloe. These questions were rhythmic, and a bit annoying to her, especially because she didn't want to answer.

"Well, my family and I live on a farm about two days north of Omashu, across the Jia Xiu River. There's a village about two miles west of us, Yong Shi."

"Oh, I see; that sounds… exciting."

"Trust me, it is," Chloe said with sarcasm. She thought that could end the conversation, but Zuko continued.

"What kind of farm does your family own?"

"We mostly harvest wheat and barley. But up in the north we assist the rice fields. At least we used to; the droughts have ruined the crops over the last few years, and the farmers. They've really been struggling." Chloe would have continued on and on but Zuko interrupted.

"You mentioned you had a grandfather, a long time ago. What's he like?" Chloe felt like she was being interrogated now.

"Yes, but he passed away about a year ago, after I had left home. He was a very kind man, like a best friend to me."

"Your family must have had conflicts with you leaving to find your brother. You couldn't have been very old." Chloe dawned a half-smile. Did Zuko think she was a child?

* * *

"I was thirteen, about fourteen when I left. And yes, my mother was really concerned about my traveling alone. She had hoped my cousin, Haru, could assist me, but we didn't hear from him for a long while. My father refused to let me leave for a very long time. When we didn't receive any news about Karon for over a month I think they gave up hope." Chloe stopped to take a breath, looking out into the storm. "That's why I left, in the middle of the night, without telling them."

"You mean you ran off?" She nodded. "They must have been so worried about you."

"I had left them a letter describing why I had to leave… And I'm sure they weren't too taken by it, well my father at least."

Chloe went out to test the weather and see if they could return; she dearly wanted to; but the wind nearly thrust her in. Apparently the storm wasn't ready to part for her sake.

"What do you mean they weren't taken by it? They're your parents!" Zuko stood and came to her.

"They always loved Karon so much… I guess in their eyes I was lesser than he was; probably because I wasn't theirs."

"Wasn't theirs…?"

"They adopted me when I was a baby. Villagers of Yong Shi had found me in a field when I was about nine months old. We never knew what happened to my real parents, or even what nation they were from. So many merchants would come through, and Fire Nation soldiers as well."

"I never knew that. But that is no reason for your parents to discard you."

"Oh, Zuko, they don't. My mother is very kind. My father and I however, well I'm not really certain. We just don't resemble family, I guess you could say. In his eyes I'm more of a guest or servant in his house."

"Chloe, that's horrible." She shook her head in disagreement. "Why would he be so?" In a simple reply, the girl assured him,

"There is no reason. Don't worry about such things." With that the conversation was disclosed, excluding a hug given by Zuko. They returned to the camp once the storm ceased, and dispersed all thoughts of the conversation.


End file.
